


When the Night Falls

by WincestForAll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bobby Finds Out, Extremely Underage, Frottage, Heterosexual Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sleepwalking, Voyeurism, blowjob, handjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 26,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20720990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WincestForAll/pseuds/WincestForAll
Summary: Little Sammy had always been warned to be careful when it came to Dean's sleepwalking antics. Most importantly: to never wake his brother in the middle of it.Sammy never in his wildest imagination expected anything likethisto happen.*I have labeled this as "non-con" because technically no consent is requested or given, but nothing is done with malicious intent.**THIS IS NOT ABANDONED. A FAMILY EMERGENCY HAS KEPT MY FOCUS SINCE LAST MONTH (NOVEMBER). I WILL GET BACK TO THIS SOON!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so fingers crossed that it isn't the worst thing ever written.
> 
> I hope to update about once a week, but I freely admit life gets in the way sometimes.

The first time it happened, Sammy was 10 years old. His dad had drilled it into him for years that he should watch out for his older brother's sleepwalking. Sometimes it was funny after the fact, like the time Dean tried to shut himself into the fridge. Sammy had laughed himself silly the next morning, while Dean stared at him in oblivion. He never remembered his sleepwalking antics the following day.

His dad had also warned him to never _ever_ wake Dean up unless someone was in danger. Sammy knew pretty well by then what to expect from those sleepwalking situations, but then _that_ night happened and turned everything on its head.

The constant reminders to be aware of Dean's potential nighttime wanderings made Sammy a light sleeper. He woke up in the middle of the night as his bed dipped gently to the side, as if someone was climbing into the bed with him. He groggily turned his head to take in Dean's barely visible form in the darkened motel room. Their father was away on yet another lead on the demon that had killed their mom, and Dean had snuck off to spend time with some girl, most likely hoping to make out with her. Sammy spent the evening in front of the tv watching cartoons and finishing off the cold remains of their pizza.

"Dean?" Sammy whispered. After a moment with no response, he tried again. "Is everything okay?"

After getting no response the second time either, Sammy figured Dean must be sleepwalking again. He sighed out his annoyance, rolled onto his side and struggled to stay awake to keep an eye on Dean until he settled back into a deeper sleep. Even as he resolved to listen for Dean, his eyes fluttered closed.

Suddenly, he felt his big brother press his body entirely up against him. Half a heartbeat later, he felt a hand slide up under the hem of his t-shirt and ghost across his belly. Sammy's eyes flew open, but he bit back the exclamation that threatened to spill out of his mouth. His dad always said never to wake Dean unless someone was in danger. Sure, Sammy felt uncomfortable and a little apprehensive about what was happening, but he definitely was not in danger.

Dean's big, warm hand began caressing in slow circles across Sammy's tummy. A soft "oh, yeah, baby" was breathed into his ear as Dean's fingertips dipped down under the elastic of Sammy's pajama pants and suddenly the air felt charged in a strange way he had never felt before. Sammy was a smart, mature kid, who knew more about sex than a typical 10-year old, but he had never even had a boner before. Well, before now. The sensation of a firm hand easing into his underwear and past his groin to rub along the soft inner part of his leg between his thighs had Sammy's dick chubbing up for the very first time in his life.

He was shocked at the thrilling new sensation and simultaneously feeling incredibly upset that his body was betraying him in such a way. As Dean continued to caress all around Sammy's lower abdomen and the tops of his inner thighs, his brain swam in confusion. The guilty part of him wanted so badly to risk waking Dean, but a tiny, secret, dark part of him clung to the voice in his head that sounded a lot like John Winchester, warning him not to wake his big brother. Just as Sammy felt a touch graze along his balls, Dean let out a gasp and pressed his much bigger erection against his little brother's ass.

_Oh, holy shit!_ Sammy thought, as his higher brain function temporarily went on the frizt. _What should I do?_ He had no idea what would happen to his brother if he was wakened during a sleepwalking episode, but surely his dad would consider it an acceptable risk. It wasn't Sammy's fault and it certainly wasn't Dean's either. He could even wake his brother up with a hard kick to the knee or something and then pretend to be asleep again before Dean fully came around. Sammy could pretend it never happened to save both of them from the embarrassment and horrible awkwardness of this awful situation.

By the time Dean had thrust his dick up into the meaty part of his backside a half a dozen times, with a half a dozen little breathy grunts to match, Sammy had a hold on his ability to function again and a full erection himself. He had finally decided kicking really was the best option when he felt a tremor pass through Dean's body. His brother's breathing sped up, he let out a deep moan followed by a soft "fuck, yeah!" and Sammy felt a hot wetness seep into the back of his pajamas.

His brother had just come from rubbing on him. His brother had just come _on him_.

Dean's breathing evened out and he rolled away onto his back, his hand sliding free along with him. Sammy climbed carefully out of the bed and scurried over to the duffle containing his clothes. As quickly and quietly as he could, he slid his pajama bottoms and underwear off and stowed them in the side zipper pocket of his bag. He grabbed a fresh pair of underwear and some sweat pants and put them on in the darkened room, pointedly ignoring his stiffy and wondering which bed to climb back into. He figured his brother would ask fewer questions if he just got back into his own bed and then acted surprised to find Dean there with him in the morning.

Though Dean himself was the cause of this confusing and pretty messed up situation, Sammy felt comforted by his brother's proximity now that he was just sleeping. He tucked the blankets around himself, willed his boner to go away and gratefully fell asleep rather quickly.

The following morning Sammy woke up as Dean shifted on the bed next to him and groaned loudly. He rolled to face his brother as Dean's eyes met his, filled with sleepy confusion.

"Why are you in my bed, Sammy?"

"I'm not, dude. You are in mine."

"Oh, fuck, sorry about that. I guess I was so drunk last night I couldn't remember which bed was mine. Shit, I don't even remember getting into bed. Missy raided her dad's liquor cabinet."

"You're only 14," Sammy scowled. "You shouldn't get that drunk at such a young age. You'll get, like, brain damage or something!"

"Ha freaking ha." Dean closed his eyes and rubbed over them as if to physically wipe away the metaphorical cobwebs and the very real hangover.

Sammy waited with bated breath to see if any sort of realization or dawning horror crept over his brother's face. If Dean noticed the situation in the front of his own pants, he gave no outward indication of it. He simply smacked his lips in a way that hinted he was not enjoying whatever taste was in his mouth.

"Jesus, that's disgusting."

Of course, Dean had never remembered his sleepwalking antics before, it made sense that he wouldn't remember now. Sammy was both relieved and slightly disappointed. While he was mortified at what had transpired, he had also experienced a pretty important first in a boy's life and felt bummed that he had to keep it entirely a secret. Plus, he couldn't help but feel like a freak that his first boner had been due to his own brother. Yeah, that should definitely stay unspoken. Forever. Some of his consternation must have shown on his face because Dean had a worried crease on his forehead.

"You okay, little brother? You look, I dunno, off."

"It's nothing, Dean, I just had some weird dreams."

Dean's face smoothed out in an instant and he poked his little brother in the stomach.

"Well, alright! Hey, let's get dressed and walk down to the MacDonald's on the corner and grab some breakfast. Dad should be back tomorrow and we still have a bit of the money he left for us. I gotta get this taste outta my mouth! And some coffee. I need all the coffee." Dean said all this with way too much energy for someone experiencing their first real hangover. 

"Fine! And stop with the fucking poking."

"Watch the language, bitch!"

"Jerk!"

He danced out of Dean's reach just as he attempted another poke to Sammy's rib cage. He stuck his tongue out at a snickering Dean, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom to get dressed. Sammy relaxed at the realization that everything felt very...normal. He could keep this secret to protect them both and everything would be okay after all.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time it happened, Sammy was 10 years old. The second time was over a year later.

They were in yet another crappy motel room in yet another no-name town while their father was off chasing yet another lead, all in the middle of yet another summer heatwave. Sammy couldn't wait until Dean was finally old enough to get his license. Maybe he wouldn't feel so trapped when they at least had the option of going somewhere. Anywhere. Dean had met some girl at the motel pool earlier and had probably found some dark corner to get to know her better. In the year since "the incident" of Dean rubbing off on him during a sleepwalking episode, Sammy still hadn't developed any more interest in girls or sex, nor had he popped any boners since then. He was way too young for all of that in his opinion anyway, but Dean was 15 and perpetually running after girls, it seemed.

Dean often shared with him in way too much detail, incidentally, all his teenage sexual exploits. Since Dean was good looking and exuded bad boy image like it was a bottled scent, he never lacked for attention from the opposite gender. Apparently his older brother felt it was his responsibility to educate Sammy on these things, passing on all he had learned from his first handjob behind that Gas'n'Sip earlier this year in Illnois to the failed blowjob attempt just last month in Virginia. Dean was still reeling from that one.

"I'm telling ya, Sammy, I was _this_ close to getting my dick sucked," Dean had lamented. "_This_ close. Man, I wish her dad hadn't have come home and interrupted us. At least she got off! I had to jump out her bedroom window with a massive boner!"

"Gross, Dean," Sammy had exclaimed in response. "I don't need to know that stuff!"

"You'll thank me one day, trust me. And so will every girl your age when you finally grow out of training pants and get some hair on your balls."

"Jesus, can we not talk about my balls, please?"

There were rare occasions when Sammy's thoughts would turn to that night with Dean and wonder what it was about the experience that turned him on in that moment. Was he attracted to boys? Is that why he didn't care about all the girls his older brother talked about? Even more rare and disturbing were the thoughts that maybe it was just Dean that excited him. Anytime those thoughts pervaded his mind, he immediately shut them down and shoved them into the dark recesses of his brain. He already felt enough like a freak, living the Hunter life he did with his dad and brother. He didn't need any more fuel to throw on the freak fire.

Eleven year old Sammy had been trying to keep busy on this particular night by reading "The Outsiders". He knew it would be coming up soon in school and figured it wouldn't hurt to give it a read, but it was not working for him. In fact, right now, he was incredibly bored and feeling a tad lonely. He didn't hold out any hope that Dean would be back soon to keep him company, so he put his book away and decided to go ahead and get ready for bed. He showered off all the chlorine and sunscreen from the pool, brushed his teeth and slipped on a pair of boxers and a thin t-shirt. Air conditioning in the types of motels they stayed in had a habit of cutting out in the middle of the night, and Sammy was in no mood to wake up drenched in sweat. He double-checked the lock on the front door, the switch-blade on the bedside table, switched off almost all the lights and slipped under the light sheet on his bed. The exertion of swimming earlier combined with his bored and relaxed state of mind allowed him to drift off quickly.

With a weird sense of deja vu, Sammy woke up in the middle of the night to someone climbing into bed with him. He tensed at first, but immediately relaxed as he recognized the smell of Dean's aftershave. He also picked up on the smell of something strongly alcoholic and rolled his eyes at his brother's boorish behavior.

"Dean, are you serious?" Sammy asked, not even attempting to mask the annoyance in his voice. When his brother didn't respond, Sammy felt uncertainty wash over him.

"Dean?" he asked in a much softer voice. No response. He was about to roll onto his back to try again when he felt the blunt press of something hard against his lower back. _Oh, God, here we go again!_ was Sammy's immediate thought. He reached out a hand, intent on pushing Dean off of him, but hesitated. Again, he had no idea what would happen to his brother if he woke him up during one of his sleepwalking episodes. He had attempted to question his dad a year ago without giving away the real reason he wanted to know, but John had just brushed him off with a "do as your told, boy". Why hadn't he taken the time to research it after what happened last time?

He pushed all of these ill-timed and incredibly unhelpful thoughts out of his head and told himself to remain calm. It hadn't really been all _that_ bad last time. Besides, it had been over fairly quickly and no harm had been done in the end. Sammy again knew no one was to blame and he could handle whatever happened this time around, too. Nothing had changed in his relationship with his brother over the last year and Dean wouldn't remember this in the morning, either. Of course, that was when he registered the fact that his big brother was completely naked. Naked and pushing his hard dick against Sammy's lower back. He attempted to scoot away from Dean and felt his brother press forward with him, chasing after the bodily contact. Before he could try to scoot farther away, he felt that big, warm hand clamp down on his hip and hold him in place. Furious at his body for betraying him yet again, Sammy felt his own dick grow immediately and painfully hard in his boxers.

At the same moment Dean licked at the sensitive skin behind his ear, Dean's hand slid forward from his hip and rubbed over Sammy's erection. He was suddenly drowning in sensation, having never felt anything like this before in his young life.

"Hmmm, yeah, you like that?" was breathed directly into his ear as Dean shifted his groin lower in the bed and began thrusting against the swell of Sammy's ass. The pressure against his dick lifted and he almost whined in protest at the loss of sensation. _What the fuck was that? I have to stop this!_ Sammy thought. Suddenly the hand returned, dipping swiftly into his boxers and closing around his hardness. Pleasure like Sammy had never imagined crashed through his body and he found his hips thrusting upward without his permission. Dean groaned in response and began moving his hand up and down his little brother's shaft with increasing speed and pressure. Even the discomfort of being rubbed dry couldn't overcome the sheer amount of pleasure swamping Sammy's mind and body.

"That's so fucking hot," Dean whispered into the nape of his neck. As Sammy noticed the timing of Dean's thrusts matched with the motions of his hand, a strange pressure started to build in the area below Sammy's penis and lucid thought finally started to pierce through the fog of pleasurable sensation. Again the thought of _I have to stop this!_ flashed through his mind. He attempted to pull away, but he was just no match for his big brother's strength. As he was pulled back into place, Dean's dick slotted into the space between Sammy's buttcheeks. His brother let out a long, loud moan that shot like lightening straight to Sammy's groin. The pace of both his thrusting hips and his sliding hand increased and Sammy felt powerless to stop either.

A litany of "oh, fuck" poured from his older brother's lips over and over, as Dean's thrusts became wilder and that pressure wave of sensation built higher within Sammy's body. Somehow Dean managed to maintain a steady motion with his hand, even as he thrashed against Sammy. A breathy moan escaped his own lips, even as he fought to keep it inside. This seemed to act as a damn breaking and Sammy felt moan after moan spill from his mouth.

"Shit, yeah, let me hear you, baby!"

Suddenly both boys' bodies tensed up as orgasm crashed over them. Sammy came dry as he felt ropes of Dean's come splash hotly against his lower back which he hadn't even noticed had become exposed from his t-shirt riding up. He heaved great gasps of air into his lungs and as he came down from his high, the room seemed to spin around him. Before he could experience a coherent thought, he slipped into the deepest, most restful sleep he had experienced in a long time.

He woke up early the next morning, stretched luxuriously and wondered at the relaxing calm he felt deep in his muscles. He sleepily registered the presence of a warm body next to him and his brother's latest sleepwalking episode snapped into his conscious thought, as did the dried mess on his back. He panicked before realizing that Dean was, in fact, still sleeping naked next to him and he could salvage the situation. With another feeling of deja vu stealing over him, he slipped out of the bed and made his way quietly over to his duffel bag. Once again he slid the gross clothes off and into a side pocket before pulling out clean boxers and a fresh t-shirt. Dressed again, he climbed into the empty bed, faced away from Dean and feigned sleep, just in time for his brother to wake up in the bed across the motel room. Vivid images of what they had done flashed through Sammy's mind unbidden, as Dean slowly became aware of his surroundings.

"What the fuck?" Dean whispered, whether at being in the wrong bed or being naked, Sammy didn't know. "What the actual fuck?"

Sammy forced his breathing to remain steady and calm, refusing to acknowledge the reality of this messed up situation. After a few moments, Dean got up and went into the bathroom. Sammy heard the shower come on and relaxed. He knew he would say absolutely nothing to his brother. What would be the point? Dean wouldn't remember any of it and Sammy didn't want what had happened to destroy his relationship with his brother. Dean meant everything to him and he could _not_ lose him to something that was beyond his control. By the time his brother emerged from the bathroom, he had buried this secret deep down right next to the other one, feeling strongly that this was the right move to make. He stretched and yawned loudly, slowly rolling to take in the rest of the room. Dean stood uncertainly next to the bed, a motel towel wrapped around his waist. Sammy forced out a laugh.

"Dude, you were so fucked up last night!"

"What, no I wasn't," Dean automatically protested belligerently. "Wait, was I? I don't really remember."

"You came into the room, tearing off your clothes, complaining about how hot it was. You crashed right into my bed and then passed out. I couldn't get you to wake up again, so I just switched to this bed. Fucking hilarious."

"Oh, thank Christ. That explains why I was..."

"Naked, yup. Thanks for that, btw. You totally owe me pancakes to make up for seeing your bare ass at 1 in the morning."

"Fair enough, Sammy. And please learn from my mistakes. Tequila is not your friend."

"Whatever, jerk!"

"Bitch!"

Dean smiled genuinely over at his brother and Sammy felt a knot loosen in his chest. He could do this.


	3. Chapter 3

The second time it happened, Sammy was 11 years old. It wouldn't happen again for over 2 years.

A lot of things had remained the same for him over the past 2 years. His father still disappeared for weeks at a time, hellbent on avenging their mother's untimely death, he still uprooted their lives at a moment's notice and he still expected, no demanded, that Sammy research tirelessly all things supernatural with no hint of thanks in return. 

Even more things had changed for him, though, especially after he made the time to research everything he could about sleepwalking, or Somnambulism, as he learned it was called. He started by looking for what most commonly caused an episode and was dismayed to find several of the triggers on the list applied distinctly and directly to Dean: sleep deprivation, stress, traveling (especially through time zones), alcohol consumption and just being young. High fevers were a trigger, but both boys had strong immune systems and were rarely, if ever, sick. Drug use was on the list, too, both opioids and stimulants, but Sammy was pretty sure Dean was smart enough not to mess around with that type of thing. He knew, though, that they had some pretty powerful meds on hand in case their dad was every seriously injured on a hunt.

Sammy decided the best thing to do was put himself on a rather strict routine, take up yoga and bitch at his brother to do it with him as often as he could. He even went so far as to beg his dad to get him one of those noise machines that put out soothing sounds. John had looked at him oddly, but came home from the next trip away with the requested item. Sammy figured the nighttime noises annoyed him, though, because shortly after that, his dad started requesting 2 rooms for sleeping, claiming his two teenage boys "deserved their own space and privacy."

Dean scoffed at the yoga, but actually agreed that he slept better with the routine and he didn't even hate the sound machine. The problem was the alcohol. It wasn't even the daily beer or two that his brother liked to indulge in. It was the times he got black-out drunk that Sammy suspected had triggered the last 2 sleepwalking episodes. Dean was a 17 year old male, who would be legally an adult in another half a year. Convincing him to curb his drinking wasn't always easy, but the alternative was worth Dean being pissy at his mothering tendencies. Sammy had been relieved to find no evidence supporting the supposed myth that waking someone from an episode was hazardous to their health, but even knowing that, how could he wake Dean in the middle of a sexual situation that he had basically instigated himself with his little brother? Sammy knew it wasn't his fault, but he also knew his brother wouldn't see it that way. He would blame himself and freak out and do who knows what else. He was also very much aware of how lucky they had been that John had been away during the previous episodes. Sammy didn't even want to imagine how bad it would have been if their dad had interrupted them.

Sammy had also found conflicting information, where several resources claimed a person in the middle of an episode could not respond and would not remember it, but just as many others stated that the closer a person got to adulthood, the more likely they would remember exactly what they had done the following morning and sometimes right after the episode ended. That was a risk Sammy just couldn't take. He loved his brother more than anything and he couldn't stand the thought of hurting him or worse, losing him entirely.

The biggest reason he worked at this so relentlessly was because he had realized that he wanted his brother. He wanted him badly. Experiencing his first orgasm as his big brother stroked his dick had unleashed a frenzy within Sammy. He got a boner at the drop of a hat, a shift in the wind and at a lopsided smirk from his brother. Jerking off was a daily necessity now, and if he missed a day, he woke in the morning with messy pants.

The worst was when he was stuck in the back of the Impala for long hours as they traveled across the country. He would quickly become bored with the passing scenery and his brain would happily flash vivid imagery of the things he and Dean had done in perfect detail to the forefront of his mind. No matter how much he tried to think of other things, his brother's grunts and low moans and spoken filthy words looped on repeat in his imagination. Picturing that firm, warm hand of his, stroking him up and down, faster and faster, was nearly enough to make his dick pulse with orgasm without a single touch. Nearly enough.

His only options for dealing with his boner at that point were quietly rubbing one out with his dad and brother in the front seat, complaining often about his bladder so that his father would be forced to make a pit-stop where he could finish himself off in a dirty gas station bathroom stall or to simply ignore it until they arrived at their destination. That last one was near enough to torture and not really viable considering how many hours they spent on the road. Every single time he jerked off, he tried to avoid thoughts of Dean, and every single time, thoughts of Dean were exactly what sent him over the edge. Dean could never know about any of this. He had to protect them both and preserve their relationship at all costs.

Regardless of how hard he tried, he was neither all-powerful nor all-knowing, and he had to know it would all come crashing down one day. Early September found them in a trailer park in a backwoods town in rural middle Tennessee. Dean was pissed off because John had put his foot down, telling Dean he had to enroll in the local high school. Sammy never had an issue with going to school, but Dean hated it. Too many spoiled, shitty kids looking down their noses at him. To soften the blow, their dad offered to leave the Impala for them to use, which didn't happen too often, and both boys were thrilled. The joy was short-lived for Sammy, though, when they found themselves at the school their first Friday night in town, on the receiving end of an invitation to a party celebrating the football team's first victory of the school year. Said party would surely involve copious amounts of alcohol and zero parental intervention. At first Sammy convinced Dean to go back home with him instead, due to the fact that the noise of the crowd had given him a bad headache. Dean relented and then regaled him on the car ride home with the details of just how hot the girls had looked in their cheerleading outfits. After the car rolled to a stop in front of the trailer, Sammy climbed out and shut the door behind him. Dean leaned toward him and stated he had changed his mind and wanted to swing by the party after all. Dean suggested he take some meds and get himself into bed to sleep off his headache.

Before Sammy could say a word, Dean eased off the brakes and pulled away down the dirt road into the darkness. He stood there feeling like a jackass, watching the taillights disappear down the road. His idea had spectacularly backfired and now he was stuck with no recourse. He had no way to get in touch with Dean and no idea where the party even was or who was throwing it. With no other option, he headed inside and settled down to wait. He decided to try staying awake, all night if he had to, to stay ahead of any episodes before they happened. He didn't even know if that would work, but he wanted to try. He perched himself on the uncomfortable threadbare couch, dug the remote out from between the cushions and searched for something to watch. He found a stupid horror flick, filled with loud shrieks and annoying jump scares. Perfect. Unfortunately, only an hour and a half later, his eyes refused to stay open any longer, and he slipped right to sleep sitting up on the sofa.

This time there was no dip in the mattress to gently rouse Sammy from his slumber. He was abruptly pulled awake by a hot mouth closing over the tip of his dick and sliding down to the base, engulfing it entirely with indescribable wet heat. His eyes flew open and immediately took in Dean kneeling between his knees, moaning softly, eyes fluttering and gently sucking him to full hardness. He must have been sleeping heavier than normal to not have woken up when Dean unbuckled his belt, unzipped his jeans and pulled his underwear down to get access to his penis.

"D-Dean?" Sammy stuttered out, followed by a deep, low moan as Dean started bobbing his head quickly up and down. _Holy shit, this feels amazing!_ Sammy's traitorous mind supplied as he struggled to catch his breath. His dick was still pretty small, even fully hard, and he watched mesmerized by the sight of his brother slowly swallowing it all the way down with ease. He was just as enthralled when Dean tightened his lips and dragged them back up his shaft, letting go entirely with a smack of his lips.

"Oh, fuck, you taste so fucking incredible," Dean muttered against his tip before licking a long stripe down his dick. He enclosed a hand around him tightly, started gliding that hand slowly up and down and then sucked both of his balls into that hot mouth. Sammy's eye crossed from the overwhelming pleasure, and he arched his back as all the air in his lungs was pushed out in a huff. That was when he noticed Dean's jeans and underwear were pushed down to mid-thigh and his other hand was busy jerking himself off at a lazy pace. Dean released Sammy's balls and pressed sloppy kisses all the way back up his dick with his now reddened and slightly swollen lips. As his brother went back to sucking him off, Sammy's eyes were drawn back to Dean's cock, as it disappeared and reappeared as he fucked into his own hand. It looked enormous next to his own little prick and he wondered if he would ever get that big himself. It was strange to think it, but that cock was beautiful.

Sammy shifted his hips, unintentionally pushing his dick further into Dean's mouth. This made his brother moan low in his throat, which in turn sent vibrations through his own dick. The sensation was too much for Sammy and he reached his hand up to press against Dean's forehead, hoping he would ease off a bit, just as Dean swallowed him all the way down again. His hand ended up on the back of his brother's head, pushing downward rather than back away.

"Holy shit, yes! Do that again," Dean urged. Sammy froze like cold water had been dumped down his back. This was the first real proof that he had seen that his brother was somewhat aware of what was happening to him. Sammy also realized in that moment of cold clarity that he hadn't once considered waking his brother from this sleepwalking episode. He waited for the guilt to come next and when it didn't, he mentally shoved every doubt and negative thought away as well. If doing this made him a terrible human being, then so be it. He was the only person who had to carry around that burden of thought. Sammy pushed down again on the back of Dean's head as he thrust his hips upward. Dean let out a breathy moan around the dick in his mouth and his hand started flying up and down his own dick in a flurry of movement. He slid off of Sammy's dick to swirl his tongue around the tip before bobbing up and down the shaft again, this time at a faster pace and with more pressure. That telltale sensation started building deep in his groin. He didn't know what was more thrilling: getting his brains sucked out his dick or watching his brother pleasure himself from it.

Either way, his orgasm was coming and it was coming on fast. He dimly registered in the back of his mind the thought that he shouldn't come in his brother's mouth, but it drifted away as quickly as it had appeared. Dean sucked even harder and jacked off faster. Sammy felt waves of pleasure crash over him again and again before his entire body seized up and he spurted his load straight down his brother's throat. He came harder and longer than he ever had before and then flopped boneless back onto that uncomfortable sofa. Dean let Sammy's softened cock slip out of his mouth after swallowing every drop of his come.

"Mmmm, yummy," slipped softly from Dean's lips as he smacked them together. He scooted forward on his knees to press up against Sammy's spread legs as he started breathing harder. He pumped himself a few more times and growled low in his throat.

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!" White ropes of hot come shot all over Sammy's groin and the sight was almost erotic enough to make him come again. It seemed to go on forever before Dean's body shuddered as he squeezed out the last drops of come. He rested his forehead against Sammy's thigh as he recovered his breath. Then, without another word, as if on autopilot, he stood up, pulled his underwear and jeans back up and walked down the hallway toward their shared bedroom. Sammy heard the mattress squeak as Dean no doubt climbed into bed. He had never seen a sleepwalking episode end before and it left him feeling shaken. Eventually, he pulled his own clothes back into place and stretched out on the couch. It took a long time for him to fall asleep, even as relaxed as his body felt. His mind was a flurry of thought that he couldn't seem to shut down. For the first time in 3 years, he wasn't sure he could recover from this.

He must've finally fallen asleep as some point because the next thing he knew, he was waking up again. He normally was awake with the sun and jumped right into his morning yoga routine, but he felt off and way too tense to even consider doing the serene yoga poses. A glance at his watch and he was surprised to find it was nearly noon. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept that late. Plus, there was no sign of Dean. He eased himself off the couch and walked quietly down the hallway. He raised his hand to knock on the door, but before he could make contact, it opened. Dean looked wrecked, complete with glassy eyes and positively green complexion.

"Go away, Sammy," he slurred out as he pushed past him on his way to the bathroom. Sammy turned around just in time to have the bathroom door closed in his face.

"Are you going to be okay?" he asked his brother as softly as he could manage while still being heard through the door. He heard the unmistakable sound of retching and headed into the kitchen for a glass of water and some painkillers. By the time he returned with it, Dean was coming back out of the bathroom. He held both out to him without a word, and he heard what could possibly have been a muttered thanks in response. His brother took the pills and drank the water down in one long gulp before stumbling back to the room and face-planting hard on the bed.

"Do you want any breakfast? Or, well, lunch at this point, I guess?" Sammy asked.

"Please stop talking about food," came the muffled reply. "Forever."

Sammy chuckled. He turned around to head back into the living area to give Dean some peace and quiet, but he turned back around as Dean lifted his head off his pillow to face him.

"Why aren't you lecturing me right now about drinking? You never miss a chance to say 'I told you so'!"

"I don't know, Dean. I guess everybody deserves a break every now and then. Besides it doesn't really mean much when you already know you fucked up."

"Fair enough," Dean huffed. "Listen, gimme a few hours to sleep this off and then we'll go grab a pizza or something, okay?"

"Okay, Dean." Sammy spun back around again and closed the door softly behind him. He spent the next 2 hours analyzing his brother's behavior during their brief interaction, looking for inconsistencies and finding none. It seemed he had dodged a bullet yet again, but this newest experience had changed something for Sammy. He mostly considered what had happened before was being done to _Sammy_. This was the first time he realized that it was also happening to _Dean_. The thought also occurred to Sammy to wonder how his brother knew how to give a blowjob so well. He began to wonder what secrets his brother was keeping, especially considering his own rather impressive bank of secrets. That crushing feeling a guilt that he expected never showed and he again wondered what kind of person that made him. He had a lot of time to think, but in the end figured some questions just wouldn't always have easy answers.

By the time Dean emerged from the bedroom, appearing slightly more human, Sammy found himself more settled and calm. He watched his brother closely, but again found no indication that anything was amiss. When Dean admitted over pizza that he wasn't planning on drinking like that again for a long time, Sammy finally relaxed completely. After inhaling the pizza, they decided to grab ice cream cones and walk around town a bit. Seeing his brother slowly lick his ice cream made Sammy's dick twitch in his pants. It made him wonder what was in store for them as he begged whatever deity was listening to have mercy on him in the future. Somehow he didn't think anyone was really listening.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been over 2 years between the second and third times it had happened. Sammy was not at all prepared for the fourth time, which came 6 months later.

Sammy. Was. Fucked. He had zero chance of getting over his desire for Dean, not when he had such delicious fuel to throw on that particular fire. Remembering the blowjob alone had him hard and coming all over his hand in 30 seconds flat. He was 13 years old, after all, how much stamina was he expected to have? He was a boy obsessed. He went to school while thinking of Dean. He did his homework while thinking of Dean. He did research for his dad while thinking of Dean. He went to sleep at night, thinking of Dean. He dreamt of Dean. He thought of Dean..._while freaking thinking of Dean!_

It would be really helpful if his brother could stop being so damned good looking. It was well passed becoming a problem. He could barely watch Dean do basic daily activities without getting stiff in his pants and needing to excuse himself from the room. Watching him doing anything with his mouth, especially, felt like the most pleasurable torture ever. Just seeing him take a drink of water was damn near erotic, because it made him think of Dean swallowing Sammy's come. If he didn't get a handle on this situation quickly, he was going to be found out.

If this wasn't bad enough, Sammy had started feeling angry and resentful about everything. He wanted to stay somewhere long enough to put down roots, to make friends, to learn the local teen hangouts, to sleep in the same bed every night and to have a room, a sanctuary, _anything_ he could call his own. Every time his father left them for weeks at a time or pulled them away from their latest temporary home after only a few days, he felt a wave of bitterness crest higher and higher. He really tried to understand what drove his dad to this life and on a basic level he did get it. The problem was that he had no memory of his mother. He wasn't like Dean, who had at least vague pictures in his head of a loving parent, tucking him into bed at night with a kiss to the forehead. He wasn't like John, who had years with the love of his life, only to have her torn from him suddenly and brutally. It was hard to reconcile that his lonely, nomadic lifestyle was all due to avenging the death of, essentially, a stranger.

Add all this to the stress of wondering if and when something was going to trigger another of Dean's sleepwalking episodes, and you had a recipe for some serious teenage angst. Sammy still worked his ass off trying to keep Dean on the "straight and narrow" path, well, more like the "relaxed and well-rested" path. He'd been concerned they wouldn't make it through Dean's 18th birthday unscathed, for surely there would be booze involved there. Fortunately, their dad had dropped the boys off with their Uncle Bobby in Sioux Falls near the middle of January and then disappeared for nearly a month. There was no way Dean would be able to sneak off under Bobby's watchful eye for some age-inappropriate drinking. His older brother had to be satisfied with Bobby agreeing with Dean's suggestion to let Sammy have his first taste of beer in celebration. Well, there had also been birthday pie, too, even though John would've called it coddling.

So, Sammy fretted and worried his way into the first week of February, feeling like he had no one to confide in, not about anything important anyway.

He trudged up the path to Bobby's salvage yard, after a classmate's mom had dropped him off just down the road. She had seen him waiting outside long after school had let out and taken pity on him when he answered honestly that he wasn't sure what was keeping his older brother. He was pretty annoyed at Dean at first, but grew increasingly worried with each minute that passed without any sign of his arrival. Anything could have gone wrong and Sammy had a stockpile of "worst case scenarios" to pick from.

"Dean! Are you here?" he yelled as he stepped through Bobby's front door, quickly taking off his backpack and heavy coat. He glanced into the kitchen, where a white scrap of paper laying on the breakfast table caught his eye. He picked it up and read a short note from their uncle: _Boys, I'm headed to Kansas City to help Rufus on a hunt. Should be back tomorrow. Leftovers are in the fridge._ He put the paper back where he got it from and headed upstairs to check the spare room where he and Dean slept. He relaxed, a flash of annoyance stealing over him again, as he caught sight of his brother, sound asleep on the twin bed he favored during their stays. He tensed up again, however, when he heard his brother let out a quiet whimper and shivered even under what looked like several blankets. He noticed his brother's face was flushed and a tad sweaty and stepped up to the side of the bed for a closer look. Sammy gently pressed the back of his hand to his forehead and staggered back, shocked at how hot he felt.

His brain immediately went into overdrive, pulling up every detail he could recall on dealing with a fever. A pretty high fever, at that. He briefly considered trying to track down Bobby, but knowing how reluctant his uncle was to leave when they were visiting, he figured it must've been something pretty serious to drag him away in the first place. Besides, he had said he planned to be back tomorrow. Sammy was relatively sure he could handle caring for his sick brother, especially if all he was going to do was sleep. He quietly retreated back down the stairs to gather supplies. He grabbed a bowl and a drinking glass, both of which he filled with water before trudging back up the stairs with them. He sat them on the bedside table between the two beds, ducked into the bathroom down the hall to grab a clean washcloth and some acetaminophen pills from the medicine cabinet and headed back into the spare room to kneel down beside the bed. There was one final partial thought about fevers that slipped away before it could solidify and Sammy shook it off.

"Hey, Dean?" Sammy called softly as he gently threaded his fingers through his brother's hair a few times, pushing it back from his sweaty forehead. "Wake up."

Dean groaned and attempted to sit up without opening his eyes, murmuring something about the room spinning.

"Hey, hey, wait, lay back down," Sammy soothed with a press of his hand to Dean's shoulder. "You have a really high fever, dude. Just raise your head to take these pills and drink a bit of water." His brother complied and he tipped the meds into his mouth and held the water for him to drink. After a few gulps he laid back down, still shivering. Sammy tucked the blankets back in tightly around him.

"Is anything else bothering you?" He stepped over to close the heavy curtains, which reduced the light in the room dramatically. He dipped the cloth into the bowl of water, wrung out the excess, folded it over once and then placed it against Dean's forehead. He sighed in relief, either from the lesser light or the cool cloth or both.

"M' head hurts. Actually, everything hurts. Throat hurts and 'm _so_ freakin' tired."

"Well, that sounds kinda like the flu, so there isn't much else we can do for it. Are you hungry at all? I can make some soup or something."

Dean grunted out a negative and appeared to drop right back off to sleep. Sammy headed back downstairs, leaving the door open so he could listen for his brother and started on his homework. He doubted his teachers would care for his excuses if he didn't turn in his work tomorrow. There wasn't much to do anyway. He was done an hour later and packed all his school stuff back into his backpack just in time for his stomach to rumble with hunger. He heated up some leftover chicken and rice casserole and plopped down in front of the tv, hoping to find something to watch. He struck gold with some "Darkwing Duck" reruns and settled in to eat his dinner. Two episodes and another serving of casserole later, he heard something crash upstairs and was back in the spare bedroom in a flash.

"Everything okay?" he asked into the darkened room, just as the light filtering in from the hallway behind him lit upon a bowl on the floor, upended in a pool of water.

"'M so sorry, Sammy. I didn't mean to," Dean said pathetically, again attempting to sit up, washcloth now sitting across his face. Sammy rushed into the room to assure his brother that it was all fine and that he should stay in bed. Dean settled back down as Sammy grabbed a towel from the hallway closet to clear up the mess and then refilled the bowl, this time setting it on the side farthest from Dean's possible flailing limbs. He grabbed the now dry cloth from Dean's face and frowned as he registered the heat coming off of his skin. He hurried back into the bathroom to grab the bottle of fever-reducing pills and when he noticed the thermometer there in the medicine cabinet, he grabbed that, too. He was glad it was one of those quick, electronic ones as he rushed back into the bedroom. He coaxed it in between Dean's lip, thankful his dick was for once laying low when it came to his brother's mouth. He busied himself with tucking the covers back in around his brother and then refreshing the cloth and replacing it back on Dean's forehead. He massaged his brother's scalp just like he liked Dean to do for him when he wasn't feeling well. He felt warmth shoot through him as Dean leaned into the touch and moaned softly through closed lips.

The thermometer beeped obnoxiously, startling Sammy, and he grabbed it quickly to stop the sound, while tilting it toward the light spilling in the doorway in order to read the display: _103.3 F_. Not good. He opted for another dose of meds, even though there was no way the first dose had worn off yet. Dean took the proffered pills and drank the rest of the water at his little brother's urging. He turned away with the empty glass and heard Dean whimper again.

"Don' leave me, Sammy, please."

"I'll be right back, I promise. I just gotta run downstairs and finish up a few things, ok?" There was no reply, so Sammy headed back to the lower level of the house. He proceeded to clear up his dinner dishes, lock the front door, refill the water glass for Dean, switch off the lights and reclimb those dreaded stairs for what he hoped was the final time today. He returned the water to Dean's bedside table, changed into pajamas and slipped into the bathroom to brush his teeth. He settled into his bed after peering closely at Dean and deciding he was back asleep. He reached down to grab the small flashlight and the Raymond Feist book he was reading from the floor by his bed.

He read for maybe an hour before fatigue caught up with him and he switched off the flashlight. He drifted into a light sleep and woke sometime later, hearing more whimpers from the other side of the room. He climbed out of bed and before he even took one step, he could see the other bed shaking from Dean shivering. Something stirred again in the back of his mind, something important about fevers, but he brushed it aside as he went to check the time. It hadn't been long enough for another dose of meds, and Sammy figured tripling up on the dose was not a good idea, so instead he roused Dean just enough to get him to drink down some water. As he pulled away, Dean clamped a hand down on his wrist and pulled him down.

"Sammy, 'm so cold. P-please!"

Without a second thought, Sammy freed his wrist before rounding the bed, lifting the covers to slide swiftly into the bed behind Dean. He snuggled up close to him and hugged him tightly, feeling Dean's body sag with relief. After several long minutes, the quaking of Dean's body eased up a bit and both boys slid back into sleep.

Sammy woke a short time later, a set of fevered lips pressed to his, a body like a furnace laying on top of him. As Sammy dimly registered that this was his first kiss, that niggling thought that had been eluding him finally solidified in his mind: high fevers could trigger sleepwalking episodes. _Holy shit, this is not happening_, Sammy thought, just as his brother swiped a tongue across the seam of his lips and then tugged his bottom lip open ever so gently with his teeth before licking into his mouth. Their tongues touched and electricity shot down Sammy's spine, as they both moaned into each other's mouths. _Holy shit, this is happening!_ Their tongues swirled around each other, their lips sliding wet and hot together. Dean shifted his hips and Sammy let out a gasp as he felt the hard press of his big brother's arousal against his own hardening erection.

"Dean, please," Sammy pulled back slightly and whispered against his brother's lips, pushing softly against Dean's toned chest. He honestly wasn't sure if he was asking Dean to stop or begging Dean for more, but he knew which one he was supposed to want. His big brother slid that amazing tongue back into his mouth and any further protests died on his lips. Dean sucked and licked and nibbled at his lips, sending Sammy's thoughts into a spiral of want and need. He never imagined something as simple as kissing could be so pleasurable. He wasn't being kissed, he was being devoured, and his dick was fully hard in seconds.

He slid his hands slowly down Dean's side, stopping to grasp his hips. Feeling a sense of daring he didn't know he was capable of, he deftly lifted his own hips to rub his dick up against his brother's at the same time as he delved his tongue into Dean's mouth, the dual sensations nearly short-circuiting his brain with pure pleasure. Dean groaned and sucked lightly on Sammy's tongue. His big brother slid his thighs under Sammy's legs and to either edge of the narrow bed, spreading both of them wide with the motion. He sat back slightly and brushed his hands down Sammy's sides, but he didn't stop at the hips. He continued his downward movements, pulling Sammy's pajama pants and underwear down to his knees before pulling each leg free one by one.

Dean hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his sweatpants, apparently having skipped out on underwear today, and pushed the gray cloth down to his mid-thigh, cock bobbing as it was freed, glistening at the tip with precome. Sammy's mouth watered at the sight of it, rock hard and flushed a deep red from Dean's fevered skin. He felt an uncomfortable flash of guilt at that thought. How sick could he be for taking advantage of his literally, physically sick brother? Dean lowered himself back down and at the blissful touch of skin on skin, Sammy stopped caring.

While he had grown a bit bigger in the last half a year, Sammy's dick was still dwarfed by Dean's full-sized erection. Seeing that size difference with them sliding and rutting their dicks together made something twist deep in his gut. As their sloppy thrashing settled into a slower rhythm, Dean's lips found Sammy's again and their tongues were once more thrusting into each other's mouths, swallowing the moans that spilled out between them. A sheen of sweat broke out across Dean's forehead as he managed to wedge a hand between the mattress and Sammy's back. He slid that hand slowly down until it cupped one side of his little brother's naked ass, pulling his body tighter to him, increasing the pressure and friction between their dicks. This pulled a filthy groan from Dean and an answering one from Sammy.

"Oh, fuck, yeah," Dean spoke into his little brother's mouth. Dean pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Sammy's mouth before nosing lower and sucking lightly on his neck. Goosebumps erupted on his flesh, sparked by a confusing contradiction of ticklish and erotic sensation. Dean laved a path slowly down his neck and across his pulse point. Sammy gasped as precome dribbled out and slid down his dick, slightly easing the dry rub between them.

The hand Dean had cupped around Sammy's ass cheek slid toward the middle and down his crack. His breath caught in his chest as he felt a finger slowly circle his hole before adding the gentlest of pressure over the very center of it.

"So goddamn hot, wanna be inside you," Dean growled into his little brother's collarbone. Between hearing those words and the dry press of the finger at his entrance, Sammy was done for. He immediately shot come all over himself and Dean, as his orgasm crashed over him with no warning whatsoever. Dean eased his torso off of Sammy, but continued thrusting shallowly against him as his breathing returned to normal.

Then Sammy got an idea and jumped into action before he lost his nerve. He slid down between his brother's still spread thighs and started licking his come off Dean's cock. His brother immediately stiffened above him and Sammy froze, fearful he had messed up. He felt a hand tangle in his hair.

"Oh, God, _yes!_" Dean all but shouted. Sammy grinned at his reaction and continued until he had licked up every drop of come. Feeling flush with confidence he dipped his tongue right into the slit before wrapping his mouth entirely around the head and gently sucking on it. He felt Dean shudder above him as he let out the loudest moan Sammy had ever heard from him. What he lacked in experience, he made up for with enthusiasm. Sammy had no idea what he was doing, but he sucked and bobbed and licked and sucked until Dean was sloppy wet with his spit. He closed both hands tightly around the shaft at the base and slowly slid his hand up and down, meeting his lips on every upward stroke.

Just when Sammy's jaw started to ache and he was no longer sure he could finish his brother off, Dean's breathy grunts got louder and faster.

"I'm g-gonna, _fuck_," Dean stuttered out. "Gonna c-come-" as tangy, hot, salty fluid flooded Sammy's mouth. The fact that it was Dean's made it taste so much better than his own. He moaned at the heat and the thrill of it, lips still sealed around his brother's member. After he swallowed down the final spurt, he softened his lips and eased off, letting Dean's cock slip out of his mouth.

"Never. Felt. So. Good. Before." Dean gasped a breath between each word and Sammy lit up from the inside. He really did that? He made his brother feel that good? His brother, who had been with numerous girls and, as Sammy was starting to suspect, perhaps a guy or two? A painful lurch in his gut accompanied a thought he had not entertained before, but now he couldn't help wondering: _Who exactly is Dean picturing in his head when we do this stuff?_

Dean never said a name, nor gave any indication he was imaging anyone specific, but how would he ever know? Sammy felt another lurch as an ugly jealousy he had never felt before sickened his stomach. Sure, he had felt a little envious of the girls Dean bragged about, but in an abstract kind of way. This was visceral and raw and possessive. In some backwards way, this felt special to Sammy. This felt special between _Dean_ and _Sammy_. Who else would protect his brother like Sammy would? He didn't even want to think of the ways that people could take advantage of Dean like this, with him being so exposed and vulnerable.

Sammy took a steadying breath and forced himself to calm down. He realized Dean was still holding himself up above him and was trembling a little, either from exertion or his orgasm. Sammy slid out from under him and nudged his arm to encourage him to relax, which he did, flopping down on the bed with a huff. It took a little effort, but Sammy managed to slide Dean's sweatpants back up to his waste. He got out of bed to look around for his own clothes, finding them at the foot of the bed. He stepped into his underwear and pajama pants before carefully laying himself back down next to Dean. His brother had started shivering again and Sammy felt horrible. He pushed it away, the jealousy, the doubt, the guilt, all of it. He grabbed the blankets and pulled them up over himself and Dean, snuggled up to his side and joined his brother in sleep through the rest of the night.

Sammy woke up at 7am from the alarm clock's unpleasant beeping, feeling like he couldn't fill his lungs properly with air. He reached over to turn it off, but his arm refused to move. He opened his eyes to find his brother curled into his side, trapping his arm underneath him, head resting on Sammy's chest. That now-familiar warmth filled his belly at the sight.

"Ugh. Turn it off," Dean whined.

"You're either gonna have to roll over and turn it off yourself or get off of me so I can do it."

"Don't wanna move. I'm comfy!" Dean whined, again.

Sammy chuckled and slid out from under his brother. He rounded the bed and turned off the alarm clock, before turning back to check Dean's forehead. It was still warmer than it should be, but not the alarming level of heat from before. He grabbed the thermometer off the nightstand, thumbed the button to turn it on and leaned over Dean.

"Open up," he sing-songed. Dean turned his head toward Sammy, cracked one eye open a tiny amount and when he registered the thermometer in his brother's hand, he opened his mouth for it like a baby bird. Sammy chuckled again and placed it in his mouth. He went to the bathroom, peed, washed his hands and returned just in time to hear it beeping. _100.4 F_. Sammy blew out a breath in relief.

"That's much better, man. Not even really high enough for meds, but if you are still aching all over, you'll sleep better with a dose."

"Yeah, let's do that."

Sammy noticed the glass was empty, which meant Dean had drunk more during the night. He headed back into the bathroom to refill the glass.

"If that's for me to drink, can you get it from the kitchen?" Dean called from the bedroom.

"What?!"

"The water. It tastes better from the kitchen."

"Dean, are you serious? It's literally the same water, from the same well."

"Please?"

Sammy huffed.

"Pretty please with apple pie on top? I'm si-ick."

"Fine, you freaking prima donna!" Sammy heard Dean chuckle and so, he stomped down the stairs as loudly as possible and refilled the glass with water from the _kitchen_ sink. He grabbed a sleeve of soda crackers from the cabinet before stomping back upstairs and plopping both down on the sidetable.

"Thank you, Sammy. You are the bestest brother ever!" Dean smiled up at him and Sammy's ire melted.

"Yeah, yeah. I brought you the crackers you like, in case you want to try eating something."

"Awesome."

"You sure are in a good mood for someone who has the flu," Sammy pointed out.

Dean looked thoughtful for a second before answering, "Yeah, I guess as crappy as I feel, I also feel kind of amazing? That doesn't make any sense. Huh. I almost feel like I do after gettin' some really good..." Dean looked a little flustered as his voice trailed off. "Uh, _nevermind_. Listen, I'm gonna take my pills and go back to sleep. You head off to school and be a super-smarty-Sammy-pants. I'll see ya later, ok?" Before Sammy could even reply to that obvious dismissal, Dean did just what he said he would: took his pills, drank half the water for good measure and turned his back to Sammy as he settled back under the covers.

Sammy was pretty sure his brother was going to say "after getting some really good head," so he didn't push it. Instead, he got ready for school. He showered, ate a bowl of Cheerios, brushed his teeth and slipped on his winter coat and backpack. He hesitated at the door, but headed on out to the bus stop without saying anything else to Dean. He started worrying a few steps away from the house. Was Dean flustered because he didn't understand why he felt so good or was he flustered because he had remembered something? He never remembered anything before, but he'd never had a fever-induced episode before, either. He barely made it through his school day, his focus was so splintered. He caught the bus home, since he knew not to expect Dean, and by the time he made it back to the house, he was a bundle of nerves.

He heard voices as he stepped through the front door, removing his backpack and coat. He followed the noise into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table, blanket wrapped around him, while Bobby stood at the stove, stirring something in a pot.

"Hey, I'm home," Sammy interjected from the doorway.

"Heya, Sammy," Dean replied with a grin. Bobby just turned toward him and nodded before turning back to the stove and continuing their discussion.

"So, yes, it's definitely normal to have vivid dreams, even hallucinations when you have a high fever. Is that what you think happened last night?" Bobby asked, turning slightly toward Dean. Sammy's inside felt like ice, but leaned against the doorframe as nonchalantly as he could, hoping to just look politely interested in the conversation taking place.

"I don't know, it's all kinda hazy. I just know I woke up feeling way better than I had any right to, unless what I dreamed about really happened."

"And you still won't tell me what this dream was?"

Dean shook his head no and Bobby turned back to the stove with a huff.

"Well, maybe you had one o' your sleepwalking episodes."

"Nah, Bobby, I am pretty sure I grew out of those years ago. I haven't had one in forever."

"Boy, you had one the first night you were here," Bobby said with a snort. "I found you pissin' into that there kitchen sink in the middle o' the night!"

"Wait, what?!" both boys asked at the same time.

"But, Sammy put me on that new-age relaxation crap and I thought he'd cured me," Dean insisted.

"It ain't something you can cure, idjit. You just manage the triggers and episodes as best at you can." Bobby fired back at him.

"You knew about that?" Sammy asked Dean, incredulous.

"Of course I did. Dad took me to the doctor for it when I was, like, 10 or something. He suggested all those things you make me do, but Dad thought it was a bunch of hooey. When you suggested the exact same things after you put days into researching _something_ you kept hush-hush about, I put 2 and 2 together and figured I'd give it a shot. If it didn't work, no harm, no foul. Why do you think I went along with it so easily?"

Sammy stood dumbfounded.

"Wait! Is that why you made me clean your entire kitchen when we first got here? I thought you were just being a di-, er, I mean, a jerk."

Bobby snorted again and opened the cabinet where the bowls were stored, as he asked, "You want some soup, too, Sam? It's tomato."

"Sure. Thanks, Bobby."

That night as the boys were laying in their beds in the dark, Sammy spoke softly to Dean, "Hey, why didn't you want to tell Bobby your dream? Was is something really bad?"

"Nah, it wasn't anything bad. It was actually pretty fucking amazing."

"Oh, well, why'd you need to keep it from Bobby, then?"

"Because, Sammy, I dreamed that I had the most amazing blowjob in my entire life. That's not something I really wanna share with Bobby."

"Oh my God, Dean. Seriously?" Sammy asked, in what he hoped was a light-hearted manner. "Who was it that gave you this amazing blowjob?" Sammy's heart hammered in his chest, as he waited for Dean to respond. After several seconds of silence, he called out to his brother again, "Dean?"

"N-no one, Sammy. It was no one. I mean, it was obviously someone, but I couldn't see a face."

Sammy knew his brother better than anyone else on the planet, so he knew his brother was lying through his teeth. He also noted Dean didn't say "her" face. Before he could think of a response, Dean rolled onto his side to face the wall, a sure sign he was done with the discussion.

"G'night, Sammy."

"'Night, Dean."


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little different.

Things had changed between Sammy and Dean after that night when his older brother had climbed on top of him in a fevered haze. Sammy just turned 15 a few days ago and thought back over the last 16 months. He hadn't noticed anything different at first, and he definitely would've caught on, what with watching every move his brother made, looking for any dawning awareness of either his little brother's attraction or proof that Dean had finally remembered any of his other sleepwalking episodes. Dean still thought what had transpired between them was a fever-dream and Sammy was happy for it to stay that way.

He had relaxed after the first few weeks passed with nothing pinging his radar. Eventually, though, things did start to become more obvious to him. Nothing outwardly overt changed, of course, it was much more subtle. It was a lingering glance registered from the corner of an eye as he walked across the motel room, fresh from a shower with only a towel wrapped around his waste. It was a warm hand pressed down on his shoulder for 2 seconds longer than normal. It was that knowing smirk when Sammy awoke suddenly, flushed, sweaty and sated, wondering if he had moaned aloud during his wet dream. Then there was the press of a thigh against his when the boys hunkered down to watch crap tv together. It was brushing their teeth side-by-side, hips touching and elbows brushing softly. It was Dean offering Sammy the last bite of pie from his own fork. It was a lot of touching and it was all very confusing for poor Sammy. It felt sort of..._intimate_.

At first he entertained the idea that perhaps Dean was testing the waters between them, but then he decided that his big brother didn’t even realize what he was doing. It was like something just reset in Dean’s brain, allotting for a lesser distance between himself and his little brother. It was simultaneously alarming and exhilarating. It was also a problem, in that Sammy spent nearly all of his time around his brother with a hard-on. One that was much harder to hide after the way he had grown over the last year.

Besides the pretty impressively sized boner, he was almost the same height as Dean now, with broadening shoulders and more muscle development than ever. He had decided to let his hair grow out some in a bit of a _fuck you_ to his father’s preference for him to have it short and neat. In short, he was growing up and growing up well. His brother still got the lion’s share of any attention sent their way, but Sammy had noticed more than one appraising eye sweep over him, as well.

They has been staying in Salida, a small town in Colorado, for the past week. Ever since Dean had turned 18, their dad had been leaving them for longer and longer amounts of time. Sammy knew his big brother was torn between wishing he could hunt with their father and wanting to be with Sammy in order to ensure he had proper care.

Earlier that day Dean had met up with some college-aged kids home for the weekend, who wanted to kayak down the Arkansas River, which ran right through town. There was a bit of a chill in the air, between the elevation and the fact that it was still early in May, though the place typically enjoyed a surprisingly mild climate. That didn’t bother him, it was the fact that there was talk of ending up at the nearby hot spring’s pool that made Sammy not want to tag along. It actually sounded pretty fun, but he didn’t think he would be able to handle potentially seeing Dean wet, sweaty and bare-chested in mixed company. He was so afraid someone would notice his blatant attraction and seeing his big brother smiling brightly at anyone but him was like a punch to the gut these days. It didn’t help that his older brother had only grown more attractive. If any male could be called “beautiful” it was Dean. He got attention from all sides, it seemed, and he gave back just as well he got.

Frustratingly, it had gotten a lot harder lately to ignore Dean’s flirting. In the name of preserving both his own sanity and his relationship with his brother, Sammy opted out of what would have likely been a really fun afternoon. He needed to get ahold of those feelings, because he certainly didn’t want to be a recluse his entire life. Sammy could just imagine the headline now: Teenager Develops Agoraphobia Attempting to Avoid Popping Boner in Public Around Attractive Older Brother.

So, Sammy lamented loudly the fact that he couldn’t go because he had a huge paper due on Monday in English. He didn’t even have to lie about the assignment, he just neglected to mention that he had completed it earlier in the week. Dean was disappointed, but he had long ago given up on trying to get his younger brother to care less about schoolwork. 

After Dean headed out, Sammy set about planning his day. Perhaps a walk around town, maybe a stop into that used bookstore on the corner, definitely needed a blueberry muffin from that family-owned bakery by the library. Small towns certainly had their charm, especially on a day as beautiful as this was turning out to be.

Sammy thoroughly enjoyed his day. He ran into a classmate, Sarah Blake, when he ducked into the library to find something to read. She was just finishing up her English paper and asked him if he wanted to see a movie at the theater in town with her. It was so small it only had 2 screens, so it was kind of a lottery on what would be available to watch. It turned out they had no interest in seeing either movie, so they decided to have an impromptu picnic by the river. Sarah lived nearby, so they headed to her house to make sandwiches. Her dad was away at an estate sale, looking for pieces for the auction house he owned in Denver, and she didn’t mention her mom, so Sammy didn’t ask.

Loaded up with an honest to god picnic basket, a thick blanket and a small cooler, they walked down to find a nice grassy spot by the water. They spent the afternoon munching through their lunch, sipping on sweet lemonade, people-watching, enjoying nature and just talking, covering every topic they could think of. Sammy was sure she had a crush on him, but he couldn’t find that type of interest in her. She was amazing, he realized, as the afternoon wore on. She was smart, funny, warm and so pretty. At one point she brushed her pinky finger against his, but he slowly pulled his hand back and the expression on her face dimmed. He couldn’t imagine ever being with anyone else when he belonged to Dean, body, mind, heart and soul. Wait, what?

_Holy shit_, Sammy realized, _I’m in love with Dean_. He wasn’t just attracted to him in a sexual way, he loved him...romantically. He felt something settle near his heart, like a puzzle piece had finally clicked into place. His thoughts must have been written all over his face, because Sarah’s expression morphed into understanding.

”There’s someone else, isn’t there?” she asked.

”Yeah, I guess there is. I’m sorry.”

”Don’t be. I can’t say I’m not disappointed, but I am still glad to know you.”

”I’m glad to know you, too, Sarah. You really are incredible.” He nudged her shoulder with his. “You are going to make someone really happy someday.”

She smiled serenely back at him. They finished up all the food and drinks they brought and continued to sit in the warmth of friendship, talking of lighter things. As the sun had burned the chill from the air, ice cream became their next goal, after quickly gathering their things and dropping them back off at his friend’s house.

Sarah hooked her arm through his as they walked around town, cones piled high with delicious goodness, laughing freely with each other. Sammy knew this would become one of his favorite memories and he found himself wishing again for a different life. One where he could have friends like Sarah to spend time with, just being young and carefree. He wondered if his father ever did kill the demon he had been chasing for so many years, would that be it or would he continue to be a Hunter? Sammy was pretty sure he knew the answer and he hated it.

He walked Sarah back home where they decided to order Chinese food for dinner and watch a movie or two. They had a really fun time together. It felt easy and light, and he felt sorry to leave her presence at the end of the night. He hoped they could stay for awhile in this town and maybe spend another day together before they moved on.

A chill had crept back into the air by the time Sammy was walking back to the motel. He thoughts turned to his future. If given the choice, would he decide to find a way out of the Hunting life? Was there a chance he could fall for someone like Sarah, someone he could love in a different way from the all-consuming, and frankly, impossible love he had for Dean? Realizing the depths of his feelings for his brother had startled him, scared him, even. There was no future in it. Maybe it was time to figure out how to start letting go.

Sammy showered once he got back, got ready for bed and turned out the light in the room he shared with his brother and was asleep within 15 minutes. It wasn’t too long before he vaguely heard the front door open and close, roused from a light sleep. He groaned and peeked at the glowing digital numbers on the clock by his bedside. It was a little before midnight, which is about when he had expected Dean to come back. He wasn’t expecting, however, to hear that someone else was with him.

He distinctly heard Dean’s low murmur followed by a soft, girly giggle. Sammy rolled his eyes, as there was only one reason Dean would bring a girl to the motel this late at night. Sure enough, the voices moved down the hallway and into their dad’s room. The last thing he wanted to hear was his big brother getting it on with some dumb girl. He tried as best as he could to block out the noise with his pillow, hoping he could fall back asleep before any action started. Slumber did not come to him quickly enough and it didn’t take long before he was cursing the paper thin walls.

It seemed loud enough to Sammy that it was like he was in the room with them. Every smack of their kissing lips, every shuffle of clothing being removed, every low moan of pleasure forced its way into his ears. When the couple finally decided to get vertical, Sammy heard the actual give in the mattress. He felt like he was actually being tortured, as he spent the next 10 minutes listening to the sounds of Dean clearly going down on the girl. Based on the sounds she was making, he must’ve been pretty great at it. His brother tried to shush her as she got louder and Sammy was thinking she sounded near to orgasm. His theory was confirmed not a full minute later.

”Oh, I’m coming, don’t stop, yesssss,” she whispered loudly.

”Shhhh! Younger brother sleeping in the next room, remember?” Dean whispered back.

”Sorry,” she giggled, not sounding like she was the littlest bit sorry. “Your turn now, handsome.”

_Oh, no_, Sammy thought, _no, no, no_. Before the panic message could even be sent from his brain to be registered by his body, he heard the unmistakable slurp and moan of his brother getting a blowjob. Then his brain was sending an entirely new and different message to his body, as his dick perked right up, conditioned as it was to respond to all things Dean. It only took a few seconds of listening to his brother’s deep, breathy groans for his cock to get fully hard.

Sammy’s hands were pushing his sweatpants and underwear down passed his hips, freeing his erection before he fully realized what he was doing. He hesitated. This would be a line he hadn’t crossed before, which somehow felt like more of a violation than anything he had done so far. That seemed kind of ridiculous to be thinking, but he also realized the things that had happened between them only happened because he had felt backed into a corner, like he’d had no choice except to let it all happen. This was entirely his choice, free from any worries about waking his sleepwalking brother. He also wondered if the addition of his realized feelings made it a bit more complicated.

Sammy debated with himself for another few moments before deciding: _fuck it!_ He stretched a long arm into his duffel bag on the floor by his bed to grab his bottle of lube. Ever since Dean had pressed his finger against Sammy’s hole, he had expanded his personal time repertoire to include the occasional fingering, which made lube an absolute necessity. He palmed the occasional bottle from the drug store when he ran out, but always left enough money near the register to cover it, preferring not to face the cashier with the purchase.

He pushed his clothes the rest of the way off his body, shoving the covers down, as well, leaving his lower half bare. He figured he’d go all in and tugged his t-shirt off, too. He paused to listen to Dean moan a bit before snapping the cap to the lube open and pouring some into his hand. Disliking the feel of cold lube on his blood-hot dick, he warmed it up between his hands. He knew he was going to use both hands tonight, so there was no point in keeping one hand clean like he usually tried to do. 

”Mmm, yeah, just like that,” Dean murmured just as Sammy enclosed a firm hand around his dick. It was easy to pretend his brother’s words were meant for him and it increased his arousal a hundredfold. He closed his eyes and imagined that _he_ was the one pulling those pleasurable moans from Dean, as he licked and sucked on his beautiful cock. It had been over a year, but he could still recall the taste of his brother on his tongue like it was yesterday.

He stroked himself slowly but firmly, not wanting to end up at the finish line too soon. Apparently Dean was on the same wavelength.

”Slow down there, darlin’, let’s move on to the good stuff before this show is over. I wanna be inside you.”

A zing of pleasure shot down Sammy’s spine, imagining Dean speaking those words to him. He lifted a hip up just enough to slide his other hand underneath, intent on playing with his hole a bit while the pair in the next room dealt with finding and putting on a condom. He added a little more lube before exploring further. By the time he sank a finger in entirely, Dean and his girl were going at it. They still seemed to be trying to keep it fairly quiet, they just didn’t know that it made no difference. 

They quickly settled into a rhythm of thrusting that Sammy mimicked both with the hand sliding up and down his dick and the finger going in and out of his hole. He imagined Dean kneeling between his legs, hands gripping his hips, every moan he heard from next door spilling down on him from above, giving him what he secretly desired most, but would never admit aloud. 

As the tempo of Dean and the girl’s fucking increased, Sammy matched it. He bit back every groan and gasp, knowing it could be heard, while his orgasm built within him. Fantasy Dean pounded into him as he added a second finger and then a third. He brushed over the bundle of nerves inside and his orgasm crashed over him violently, spurting hot come all up his stomach, while his hole clenched around his fingers. He flopped down as if boneless, feeling aftershocks of pleasure gently wash through him, a sated smile on his face.

He allowed himself to enjoy his afterglow for a moment or two before easing his fingers out of himself and grabbing some tissues from the nightstand to clean up. He was just finishing pulling his clothes back on when it sounded like things were reaching a climax, literally, with Dean and his mystery girl. His eyelids were feeling pretty heavy when he heard his brother’s voice cut through the haze.

”Oh, fuck, yeah, you’re gonna make me come, baby. Yeah, oh, oh, _oh, Sammy!_”

Sammy shot straight up in bed, heart pounding, lungs heaving to catch his breathe. Did his brother just...no, there’s no way. He must’ve imagined it, just his own wishful thinking.

”What the fuck?!” came an angry voice in reply, as all sexual activity stopped in an instant. “Who the _fuck_ is Sammy?!”

Okay, so he didn’t imagine it. He heard a flurry of motion that he figured was the girl throwing her clothes on as fast as she could, followed by angry footsteps and his brother’s quiet, pleading voice. He heard the front door slam and the rumble of words that he couldn’t catch and didn’t really try to. His thoughts swirled and swarmed. Dean wanted him, too. This was no fevered dream, this was his brother picturing _him_ while balls deep in someone else. His breathing and his heart calmed as he felt a new surge of emotion he hadn’t allowed himself to until now: hope.

He laid back onto his bed, wondering when Dean would return, knowing he had to play it cool for now. Almost immediately he heard the front door open and close, and hesitant footsteps made their way to the bedroom door before it slowly opened.

”Sammy? You awake?”

”Yeah. I think a door slamming woke me up,” he responded, sounding sleepy, while rubbing his eyes. He faked a yawn for good measure. “Is everything okay?”

”Uh, yeah. It sounds like the neighbors were having it out or something, though. I just got back. Gonna jump into the shower.”

”Okay, Dean. G’night.”

”Goodnight, Sammy.”

The door closed again, while Sammy tried to quell his thoughts. Did this change anything? Sure, it was beyond thrilling to think of his brother returning his attraction, but did that mean he returned his affections? And, did it matter anyway? There was no way they could ever be together. It was wrong. He knew that. He just wasn’t sure he cared anymore. He drifted back off to sleep finally and dreamed of his day with Sarah, only Dean had taken her place.

The next morning Sammy was jolted awake roughly by Dean, much earlier than he expected. Their father had returned and it was time to pack up and move on. He groaned, biting back his disappointment and a nasty comment. There was no point, Dean wasn’t to blame. 

He noticed his big brother was quieter than normal as they packed up quickly and efficiently.

”You ok, Dean?”

”I’m sorry.”

”What?”

”I’m sorry.”

When it was clear he wasn’t going to say anything else, Sammy turned to look at him. Dean looked uneasy and genuinely sorrowful about something. He also had a weird pinched look on his face.

”What are you talking about, Dean?”

”I saw you. In town yesterday, with that girl. You were eating ice cream or something. You looked pretty happy. I’m sorry you have to leave her behind. Was she your girlfriend?”

”N-no,” Sammy sputtered. “We are just friends. She was in my English class. I think she had a crush on me, but I don’t feel that way about her.”

”Oh.”

Dean didn’t say anything more about it, but he visibly brightened. Sammy asked about how his day was yesterday and soon the brothers were laughing together at Dean’s storytelling. They finished up and headed out to the Impala where their dad was already waiting impatiently. As they stepped through the doorway, Dean’s hand pressed into Sammy’s lower back, as if guiding him. That hand stayed there all the way to the car, where his brother opened the back door for him.

Sammy was pretty sure something significant had changed between him and Dean. He wasn’t sure in what direction they were headed, but things had to change, they just _had to_. One way or the other.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no smut in this chapter

Sammy was in his very own personal heaven, it was just too bad that he couldn’t enjoy it.

He and Dean were inseparable lately. It was like a switch had flipped somewhere inside Dean and now his younger brother was his entire world. They went to the movies together, ate out in countless diners, played mini golf, went on long walks with no destination, they even went to museums and used book stores together. It was almost like he’d spent the last 2 months being, well, wooed.

Dean opened doors for him, let him pick the movies and asked thoughtful questions about the museum displays. They walked as close to each other as they could without tripping over one another, the backs of their hands brushing. Dean sat next to him rather than across from him, resting his arm across the back of whatever surface was behind Sammy with their legs pressed together from knee to hip. His older brother had taken to ruffling his hair when he passed by and on one memorable occasion had dropped a kiss to the top of his head for seemingly no reason. Sammy would swear he had seen Dean reach out more than once with the intention of holding his hand, but stopped himself and pretended like he was doing something else.

Sammy felt seen, he felt wanted, he felt treasured. He drank it up, soaking in every joyful second of it. It was _magical_.

It was hell. This wasn’t the real Dean, _his_ Dean, and it twisted him up inside.

His brother’s strange behavior wasn’t limited to how he treated Sammy, either. Whatever made him focus so much on his younger brother had also effectively blocked out anyone else who vied for his attention. He had seen Dean shut down a number of girls after their obvious attempts at flirting with him. He wasn’t rude to them, he just made it clear he had zero interest in them. Some girls brushed it off, while some looked downright pissed. Neither reaction bothered Dean, maybe didn’t even register with him.

Any time Sammy tried to address his brother’s behavior, a blank look of confusion would fall over Dean’s features. He would stay that way for a few seconds before abruptly changing the subject to something else entirely.

His father scoffed at his concerns when he made the mistake of sharing them with him. He had looked at Sammy strangely as he asked why he was so concerned with his brother getting laid or not anyway. _It’s just a dry spell_, John had insisted, _you’ll understand when you’re older_. Sammy knew better than to mention the other issue to him.

They never stayed anywhere long enough for Sammy to find a friend to confide in and even if he did, none of them knew Dean well enough to comment on any perceived changes. That only left Uncle Bobby.

He had roped his uncle into agreeing to observe Dean in as close to a natural habitat as they could. This led Bobby to bitch at John until he broke his own “hunters don’t have holidays” rule to let the boys stay in Sioux Falls for a week over the 4th of July.

They had spent the first few days doing everything with Bobby, from fishing in Lake Alvin to roasting marshmallows over a roaring bonfire to hours of throwing a baseball around. All the while Dean paid special attention to Sammy, damn near fawning over him. They spent some time in town and Bobby watched in amazement as Dean brushed off the cute waitress at the diner, the flirty cashier at the grocery store and every single cheerleader, in full uniform, gathered around a stand selling lemonade and baked goods to raise money for their school program.

He made pointed eye contact with Sammy over it several times and he could only shrug back and raise his eyebrows in an _I know!_ kind of way. As soon as they got home and Dean made a beeline toward the shower, Bobby turned on Sammy who had settled on the couch in the living room.

”Boy, you weren’t kiddin’ we’re ya?”

”I don’t know what to do, Bobby! Dad says it’s nothing to worry about, but my gut tells me something serious is going on.”

”Your daddy don’t see squat unless he wants to,” Bobby scoffed. “How long has this behavior of his been goin’ on anyway?”

”About two months or so.”

”Well, I reckon we gotta figure out what happened 2 months back, then.”

Sammy shifted in his seat, but said nothing.

”Unless you already know what happened.”

Sammy shifted again.

”Sam,” Bobby prodded with a knowing look.

”I don’t know _everything_ because I wasn’t with him the whole day,” he hedged. At an impatient huff from his uncle, he continued, “But, I do know one thing that happened.”

”Go on.”

”He brought a girl back to the motel and he, uh, called out the wrong name while they were, well, you know.” Sammy’s face reddened. “Dean started acting strangely the next morning.”

”I think I get the picture,” Bobby sighed. “Maybe she did something witchy to get back at him.”

”I hadn’t even thought of that.” He looked at Bobby in awe.

”Now, now, hold your applause. I ain’t figured anythin’ out for sure yet.” Bobby rubbed his chin thoughtfully, “Well, it would make the ‘ignoring all the girls’ thing make sense in a revenge-type matter of speakin’, but why would it make him latch onto you?”

Sammy didn’t offer an answer, but his uncle was so lost in thought, he didn’t notice.

”There’s a fairly straightforward way to figure out if there’s a spell or hex or whatever that’s been put on a person. I just gotta find the right incantation to say to him.”

”No!” Sammy shouted, jumping straight up off the couch. “He _can’t_ know!” he pleaded with Bobby.

”What nonsense are you yellin’ about, boy?”

”He doesn’t know I heard what happened,” he responded miserably. “I pretended I was asleep and she was so mad. I don’t want to embarrass Dean.” He sounded sincerely earnest, but he wasn’t entirely sure he fooled the older man.

”Uh huh.” Bobby muttered under his breath and headed straight for his bookshelf. “Well, I can’t say you didn’t complicate things, but I reckon we can just do it after he falls asleep. Gotta find the right damn spell first, though.”

Sammy breathed out his relief slowly through his nose and hoped it really was as easy as some silly revenge hex, though he admitted he would be sad to lose the attention. The possibility that all the time they had been spending together lately might be because of some spell made his insides twist unpleasantly.

Dean came downstairs freshly clean from his shower just then, wondering loudly about dinner. Bobby looked up from a particularly heavy tome he was already partway through.

”Why don’t you make yourself useful and order us some pizzas then. You can drive back into town in the truck to pick ‘em up. Get whatever you boys want, just make sure there’s a half with pepperoni, red peppers and sweet onions for me.”

”Veggie for me!” Sammy piped up, to which Dean rolled his eyes in response.

Ten minutes later Dean was getting ready to leave, asking if Sammy was going to ride with him. Before he could respond, Bobby spoke up.

”Actually, I could use Sam’s help with this here research Rufus asked me to do. It seemed pretty urgent.”

”Uh, sure,” Sammy responded, knowing he didn’t really have a choice.

Dean looked a little disappointed, but brightened up again quickly, ”Of course, Bobby. You won’t find better help. I think researching is Sammy’s superpower!” He winked at his younger brother before disappearing out the front door. A single heartbeat later, their uncle pounced.

”Now, you wanna tell me whatever it is you ain’t tellin’ me?”

Sammy opened his mouth, a denial ready to spill from his lips when Bobby held up a hand to stop him.

”And before you say there ain’t nothin’ to tell, remember this is about your brother. I need the whole story if I’m gonna find out what’s wrong and fix it.”

Sammy hesitated, heart pounding hard in his chest.

”What could possibly be so bad, Sam?”

Sammy closed his eyes and breathed slowly in and out. He wondered if this was it. Was this the moment when the dam broke and the river of secrets came pouring out of him? He wondered if he would survive it.

”Sam?” Bobby sounded suddenly much more concerned than he had a moment ago.

”It was m-my name he c-called out,” Sammy quietly stuttered. He was surprised to find he was shaking all over.

”Come again?”

”With that g-girl. It was my n-name he called out,” he said, louder this time. When Bobby didn’t immediately reply, Sammy reluctantly opened his eyes and zeroed in on his uncle’s face.

”I’m guessin’ from the way you are quakin’ and from how much you didn’t wanna tell me, that there is a helluva lot more to this story. Between you and Dean?”

Sammy strained to hear judgement or shock in his voice, but was surprised to find none.

”You knew?” he asked with an almost accusing tone.

Bobby sighed, “I knew _somethin’_ had happened that night y’all were here by yourselves. You turned white as a ghost when you heard Dean talkin’ about his dream. And since Dean didn’t want to give me any gory details, I knew his dream had to have been somethin’ to do with sex. That’s about the only thing that boy won’t talk to me about.”

It was Sammy’s turn to sigh, “I d-don’t know if I can t-tell you, Bobby. You won’t look at us the same way. And if dad f-finds out-”

”Now, wait just a minute,” Bobby interrupted. “First of all, I can damn well keep a secret from John. Second of all, when have I ever treated you boys like anything except the sons I never had? There ain’t nothin’ under the sun that could make me turn on either one of you.”

Sammy let that sink in and slowly stopped shaking. He steeled his resolve and nodded, whether to himself or to Bobby he wasn’t too sure.

”It’s a lot.”

Bobby tensed up at that, probably thinking Sammy was still holding back. 

”No, I’ll tell you,” he was quick to say. “I just meant I’m not sure I can get through it all before Dean gets back, and I do not want him showing up in the middle of it.”

”You mean Dean doesn’t know any of it, either?” Bobby’s eyes widened and his eyebrows disappeared into his beat up trucker cap. “No wonder you’re scared witless, boy. How long have you been holdin’ all o’ this inside?”

”Five years,” Sammy whispered.

Bobby made a pained noise before gathering him up in his arms for a rare hug. Sammy buried his face into his uncle’s shoulder and scrunched his eyes up tightly against the tears that threatened to spill out. He slid his arms around Bobby’s middle and squeezed. Once he had his emotions under control a few minutes later, he stepped back. His uncle cleared his throat loudly, breaking the tension in the room.

”Alright, why don’t we pack this heavy crap away until later. For now, I actually could use your help. Grab that red leather book on the middle shelf there and start looking for some form of the words ‘revelare’ and ‘magicae’.”

”That’s Latin for ‘reveal magic’, right?” Sammy asked.

”It’s a little on the nose, I know, but no need to complicate things if we don’t need to.”

Sammy silently agreed and soon found himself immersed in his search such that he didn’t even hear Dean’s return. Suddenly a plate with 2 slices of pizza landed in front of him, square in the middle of the text he was pouring over. He looked up with a scowl, intending to bitch out the offending party when he noticed both that the pizza was veggie and that his brother was holding a can of Dr. Pepper out to him. The Dr. Pepper meant Dean had made a special stop for it because the grocery store they went to earlier had been sold out. He also caught that one of the slices on Dean’s plate had veggies on it, which counted as damn near a miracle. He cut off his complaint with a sigh and settled for a slightly snotty look and a sharp thanks.

”Hey, Sammy. Take a break and come watch something with me?” There was an odd note of vulnerability in his brother’s voice that gave him pause. 

”That’s a good idea, boys. Just keep the volume reasonable so I can stay focused,” Bobby cut in before Sammy could say anything. “Go on, son. It’ll still be here later on.”

They settled on the sofa much closer than necessary, but par for the course lately. Sammy felt uneasy even as he luxuriated in the closeness. They settled on “The Princess Bride” first with both of them quoting nearly every line of the film, laughing at Dean’s terrible impression of Andre the Giant. They devoured their pizza in the way only teenage boys can, as they watched Buttercup and Wesley find each other.

They agreed on “Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade” next, which was Sammy’s favorite in the trilogy. Dean started recounted old memories of them searching for buried treasure as children, which for some reason required him to reach around Sammy’s shoulder and poke his younger brother in the side repeatedly. Finally, when Sammy had enough, he grabbed Dean’s hand and squeezed. Once he was sure his brother had gotten the memo to stop the tickling, he relaxed his hand to let go, but Dean held on. He pulled Sammy tighter into his side and continued holding his hand without a word, only letting go when Bobby stood up across the room to grab another book. By then Sammy felt flushed all over and more than a little hard in his pants.

The next thing he knew, he was jolting awake, head resting on Dean’s shoulder, while the end credits rolled up on the tv screen. Sammy dimly heard his brother speaking softly to Bobby before he was lead up the stairs and tucked into bed.

He slid quickly back to sleep, where nightmares plagued him all night. Dream Bobby turned him away in disgust after Sammy told him the truth, pulling a gun on him. Dream Dad turned violent, nearly beating him to death, after calling him a freak. Dream Dean welcomed him in before coldly pushing him away, telling him he was sick and he never wanted to see him again.

Sammy woke up sobbing softly in the middle of the night. Dean climbed into bed with him and circled his arms around him. He clung to his big brother, buried his face in Dean’s neck and cried himself back to sleep, while his brother rubbed soothing circles on his back.

He must’ve turned over in the night, as he woke in the morning to the feeling of Dean thrusting his erection gently against his ass, still snoring softly, arm like a vice across Sammy’s chest. He decided he needed to get away before anything else could happen. His thoughts were all tangled up over whether his brother was hexed or not, though his dick had no such worries, as it pulsed heavily between his legs. He desperately wanted to give in, but he fought the urge with reserves of strength he didn’t know he had.

He managed to extricate himself from his brother’s iron grasp and quietly exited the room. He stepped into the bathroom to take a piss after spending a few moments willing his erection away. He headed downstairs to find Bobby asleep at his desk, his head resting on a book. Sammy wasn’t much of a cook, but he could manage breakfast. By the time he was flipping the last pancake onto a plate, he heard 2 sets of feet shuffling toward the table.

Coffee was poured and plates were loaded up without much being said. Dean didn’t mention his nightmares, but he did feel his brother’s eyes on him, questioning. Sammy locked eyes with him and answered with a shrug, indicated he didn’t want to talk about it. Message received, Dean instead asked what they should do with their day. Bobby suggested a day swimming at the lake, since it would probably be crowded with people for the 4th of July celebration the next day, especially with it falling on a Saturday this year.

After breakfast was finished and cleaned up, the boys went upstairs to change into bathing suits and grab towels and sunscreen. Sammy made it back downstairs first and found Bobby making sandwiches. He had just long enough to ask if he had found what they needed, to which Bobby nodded his head, before Dean joined them in the kitchen. They filled up the cooler with drinks and loaded it in the truck while Bobby grabbed his fishing stuff.

Sammy and Dean spent a light-hearted afternoon splashing in the lake, challenging each other to swim races, comparing who had the biggest cannonball splash and soaking up the sunshine, all while Bobby sat at a nearby dock, fishing and drinking beer. They spread out on their towels to eat lunch and rest a bit before reapplying sunscreen and jumping right back into the lake. Bobby called them out of the water a few hours later, with a good bunch of fish and plans to grill them up for dinner.

It was a good day. Sammy had managed to forget about his nightmares for almost the entire day. Hours later, once the brothers were settled into bed and Sammy was certain Dean had fallen asleep, he slipped out of bed and headed back downstairs to fetch Bobby and the supplies they needed.

Back upstairs in a flash, Sammy placed one candle at each corner of Dean’s bed and lit them as quietly as possible while their uncle crouched down by the side of Dean’s bed, a book clutched in his hands. He nodded at Sammy to step back before taking a calming breath.

“_Magica ipsum revelare_*,” Bobby whispered 4 times, once at each corner of the bed. After the final incantation, Sammy felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as something powerful surged through the air in the room. A faint, pinkish glow emanated from Dean’s crotch area, which Bobby didn’t seem too surprised by based on the head nodding he was doing.

Satisfied with the results, Bobby bent down to blow out the candle nearest him when suddenly a brilliant, angry red light engulfed Dean’s entire body. A beam of it shot across the room toward Sammy, who looked down to find his whole being lit up with it, as well. His mouth dropped open in shock the same time that Bobby’s did. They both stood frozen for several minutes, staring at the crimson glow in the room.

Bobby got ahold of himself first and the light faded instantly into nothingness after he blew out the candle in front of him. He gestured toward the stairs and Sammy led the way back downstairs.

“Bobby, what the hell was that?” Sammy felt a panic start to build. “And what the hell does it mean?”

“It means you and I need to have that talk,” Bobby’s gaze seemed to pierce right through him. “Right. Damn. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Literally translates as “magic reveal thyself” in Latin, a la Google Translate.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap - thx for all the kudos and comments!!

“First you have to tell me what that was,” Sammy insisted, the panic really starting to grip him now. The older man looked hesitant. “Please, Bobby. It’s Dean!” His voice starting to rise. “I have to know what’s happening before I lose it!”

“Alright, son, alright. Take a seat at the kitchen table. I need a drink.” Bobby grabbed a bottle of whiskey from his liquor cabinet while Sammy grabbed 2 glass tumblers. Bobby raised his eyebrows at the second glass, but he poured a small amount into it without commenting. Sammy was grateful, he needed something to calm him down. The burn of his first sip of hard alcohol did exactly that.

“Okay, Bobby, spill. My imagination is going crazy right now.”

“Well, that spell I used did what it should’ve. It showed magic was used on your brother. That pale pink glow we saw at first meant a light hex cast on him recently. I’m mostly sure it’s what my mind first jumped to and that girl from 2 months ago is to blame. I’m also fairly sure it'll wear off on its own. That second thing, though...” Bobby’s voice trailed off and his eyes became hooded with something close to fear.

“What, Bobby?”

“The strength and color of that light we saw means somethin’ else has been cast on him. Somethin’ powerful and it’s been there awhile. Years, maybe. And it appears that it has affected you, too.”

Sammy was suddenly awash in a hundred different emotions. Shock, confusion, anger, fear, relief, disappointment and hurt were among the strongest.

A storm of questions followed the tidal wave of feelings. Who could have done this? Why? Was everything with Dean from the last 5 years a result of some witch messing with them? What about his feelings for Dean? Maybe he wasn’t even really in love with his brother, maybe he didn’t truly crave him and lust after him after all. It was all too much, it felt like everything inside of him would burst out of him. Before he realized what he was doing, his legs carried him out the front door and off the porch. He collapsed to his knees on the ground and threw up into the grass.

Bobby was bent over next to him seconds later, muttering soothing words that didn’t really register. He gently pulled Sammy back to his feet and led him to a chair on the porch. He disappeared and returned almost immediately with a glass of cool water. Sammy swished the first mouthful around his mouth before spitting it over the side of the porch. He sipped the next bit down slowly, soothing the fire in his belly.

“Don’t forget to breath, kiddo,” Bobby said matter of factly.

Sammy took a deep breath and held it in for a heartbeat before slowly letting it back out.

“Thanks, Bobby.”

“I know this is shit timing, but somethin’ tells there won’t ever be a good time for whatever this is. So, you take a few minutes, finish off that water and when you come back inside, it’s time. Ok, Sam?”

He nodded his response into the night, not trusting his voice to form words quite yet. Bobby left him in peace to gather his thoughts. He took advantage of the stillness surrounding him, letting it sooth his inner turmoil. He sipped his water and focused on his breathing. Feeling much more grounded, he headed back inside the house where Bobby sat waiting at the table.

He didn’t even hesitate as he pulled out the chair across from his uncle. Bobby was right. It was time.

“Do you want me to ask questions to get you goin’ or would you feel better just jumpin’ into it?”

“I think I’m okay just to talk, but if you have a question, go ahead and ask it. Like I said before, it’s a lot.”

Bobby nodded his understanding, but then held up a hand for Sammy to wait. He got up and grabbed a notebook and a pen before settling back down at the table. He flipped open to a clean page and gestured that he was ready to listen.

So, Sammy talked.

He started at the beginning, from when Dean climbed into his bed when Sammy was 10 years old. He spoke carefully, trying to keep his emotions out of it, like he was relating details he had researched for a case. It was easy at the beginning, it had all happened so fast that first time. Dean had obviously had no idea what he was doing, in his sleepwalking state, and Sammy hadn’t even done more than just get hard. It got a little tougher with the second account because that was when he started to lust after his brother. He was trying to figure out how to phrase this without sounding like the sick freak he always felt like when Bobby interrupted.

“Lemme guess, suddenly you started thinkin' all the time about Dean in a not-brotherly way,” Bobby said tactfully. “I’m gonna take another stab in the dark and say you have never once thought about anyone else in that way. Am I right?”

Sammy was absolutely floored, both that Bobby had guessed at the truth and that not once had he noticed how strange it was that he never wanted anyone like how he wanted Dean. He didn’t answer, but his uncle must’ve read it in his expression because he nodded satisfactorily.

“That’s what I thought. That just ain’t natural.”

An ugly, hard flench quaked through Sammy’s whole being in response.

“Not like that, you idjit. I meant it sounds unnatural, as in _super_natural. Besides, what you’ve explained so far sounds like a case of ‘wrong place, wrong time’ to me. It also sounds like you were backed into a tough spot and didn’t have much choice. Your daddy never shoulda told you it was dangerous to wake up a sleepwalker. Doctors have known better for awhile now.”

Sammy relaxed marginally. He wasn’t sure his uncle would be so calm at the end of his storytelling. He started talking again, the details flowing a bit smoother this time. He voice shook at some points and he was sure his face was as red with embarrassment as it could possibly be. He kept his eyes glued to the table, knowing he wouldn’t make it through this if he saw disgust in his uncle’s demeanor. He hesitated again when he got to what had happened 2 months ago.

“Son,” Bobby spoke up. “I’ll tell you again. There ain’t nothin’ you can do to make me turn you away. I don’t know how to make you believe that, except to prove it to you. Now, you go ahead and tell me whatever you’re so afraid to tell me. I’m not goin’ anywhere and I’m not gonna send you away.”

Sammy took a deep breath, he seemed to be doing that a lot tonight.

“Two month’s ago I realized that it’s not just physical. I’m in love with Dean.” There, he’d finally said it out loud...and the world just kept on spinning.

“And now you’re wonderin’ whether it’s real or not?”

“Seriously, Bobby? That’s your first reaction? I just told you I’m in love with my brother. How are you so calm about this?”

“Sam, when you have seen and done and learned all that I have in my lifetime, you start to see things a little differently.”

Sammy huffed his disbelief and Bobby frowned in irritation.

“Lemme ask you this: did you choose this?”

“What?” Sammy asked dumbly.

“Did you choose to feel this way about your brother?”

“Well, no.”

“Are you the one who hexed Dean to make him fawn over you like a pre-teen girl with a crush?”

“You know I didn’t.”

“Did you manufacture Dean’s sleepwalkin’ episodes in order to take advantage of him?”

“What?!” Sammy replied angrily. “Of course not!”

Bobby pressed on, ignoring the angry tone, “And have you ever done anythin’ to him or asked anythin’ of him while he was awake?”

“Bobby, no!”

“Then will you please tell me,” Bobby huffed. “How exactly any of this is your fault?”

Sammy finally caught on to what the older man was getting at and his anger drained away, but he wasn’t ready to let himself off the hook.

“I enjoyed it,” he admitted. “A lot.”

“And? You’re just a kid, Sam! I dare you to find any boy your age that wouldn’t have reacted the same way.”

Sammy started to protest and Bobby interrupted.

“I mean it! Take any hormonal teenage boy off the street and show me one that wouldn’t wake up hard if someone put their mouth on them in their sleep. Any mouth.”

“Okay, okay, stop, please. I get it. Jesus.”

“Well, then you stop actin' like a damn fool,” Bobby chuckled, despite the seriousness of the situation. “Now, are you ready to keep on goin’ with this?”

Sammy nodded.

“Okay, so we were in Colorado at the time. Dean spent the day with some college kids and I was trying to keep my distance, so I didn’t go. I thought I would just spend the day doing stuff on my own, but I ran into a friend from school, Sarah. We ended up hanging out together most of the day. She had a crush on me and when she tried to hold my hand, it made me realize I felt like I already belonged to Dean. Just as much emotionally as physically.”

“Do you remember what your exact thought was? I know it seems unimportant, but details matter in cases like this.”

Sammy closed his eyes and thought back to the moment by the river before the details swam into the front of his mind.

“I believe it was that I could never be with anyone else because I already belonged to Dean completely. Like, with my body, mind, heart and soul.”

Sammy’s eyes flew open at the sound of Bobby knocking over his whiskey glass followed by him swearing colorfully. His uncle snatched the notebook out of harm’s way before getting up to grab a hand towel to clean up the spill. It seemed to Sammy that Bobby was suddenly having a hard time meeting his eyes.

“What did I say?”

“We’ll get to it later,” Bobby said gruffly. “Keep talkin’, Sam.”

Sammy felt uneasy, but continued as requested, “Anyway, I had my realization, she was really cool about it. I didn’t tell her who it was, of course, but she eased off after that. We just kept hanging out as friends. I found out later that when we were walking through town, eating ice cream and laughing together, I guess, Dean saw us. He told me the next morning and he sounded sad. I realized even later that he might’ve been a little jealous. And maybe that was why he brought a girl home with him that night. That’s just me guessing, though. Maybe wishful thinking.” Sammy muttered that last bit under his breath, but figured Bobby heard it all the same.

“Okay, so what happened that night, then?”

Sammy knew the next bit didn’t paint him in a very good light, but so far, his uncle had been nothing but understanding. He hoped it stayed that way.

“I woke up when Dean came back to the motel room with the girl. They tried being quiet, but you know how those places are. I heard everything. It didn’t bother me at first. After a bit, though, I, uh, well...”

“Got aroused?”

Sammy was sure his face was burning hot lava from mortification as he nodded his head.

“Alright, get on with it,” Bobby urged.

“I, uh, touched myself and got off listening to them,” he said miserably. “When it got close to Dean finishing, he called out my name and the girl immediately got angry and that ended that. She stormed out and when Dean checked on me a few minutes later, I acted like hearing the door slam woke me up. He believed me, I assume, because he let it go and we never talked about it. The next morning is when the touchy-feely stuff started as well as him ignoring anyone else who vied for his attention.” Sammy slumped in his chair, exhausted from reliving the past several years full of angst and from revealing his feelings to another person. He felt a bit lighter, almost as if a heavy poison had been pulled from his veins.

Bobby said nothing at first, just continued making a few notes on his paper. He said back and scratched at his chin. Sammy wondered what his uncle would suggest for their next course of action.

“You know we have to tell Dean,” Bobby said gently, finally lifting his head to meet Sammy’s gaze.

“No, Bobby! We can’t. He’ll _hate_ himself,” Sammy sat straight up, voice full of emotion. He took several deep breaths as the older man just looked back at him. He slumped back down again as his voice fell to a near whisper, “He’ll hate _me_.” A huge lump formed in Sammy’s throat and he found he couldn’t say anything more. Tears immediately sprang to his eyes and spilled down his cheeks, though he tried his best to ignore them.

“I get why you’re scared, Sam, but we have to tell him. At the least we have to hear his side of all of this. You know as well as I do that one side of a story ain’t worth shit without the other. I’ll be there with you and we _will_ figure this mess out.”

Sammy finally slowly nodded, knowing his uncle was right, feeling his insides squirm at the thought of revealing all of this to his older brother. He stood and walked around the table to throw himself into his uncle’s arms. As Bobby hugged him tightly to his chest, neither of them noticed the third occupant of the house steal his way back up the stairs, as quiet as a shadow.


	8. Chapter 8

It was nearly 3am by the time Sammy slipped into his bed. He immediately fell into a heavy sleep and didn’t wake up until noon the following day. He was pulled from his deep slumber by a sharp pain that seemed to radiate from his heart outward into his chest. The pain burned white hot and made it hard to catch his breath. He felt feverish and weak, like just getting out of bed would take a massive effort.

He glanced over at Dean’s bed, noting through the waves of pain that it was both empty and had been neatly made. The strangeness of the second observation made him snap his head back for a second look. He noticed a piece of paper in the middle of the comforter and struggled out of his own bed on shaky legs. His stomach flipped as he took in his brother’s words: _You were wrong about one thing, Sammy. I could never hate you. Don’t look for me. This is for the best_.

Sammy shook his head in anger, but he wasn’t too surprised. His stupid, self-sacrificing bastard of a brother had overheard some or all of last night’s conversation and taken off. A note of panic cut through his anger and he stumbled down the stairs. He heard Bobby’s voice, and hoped for a second that it meant his brother was still here, but no other voice answered him. It took longer than it should have, with his brain a sluggish haze, to realize he was on the phone.

“...tryin’ to kill me? You need to get your ass back here pronto! What? Hang on, lemme check. I hear him comin’ down now.” He pressed the phone to his chest and turned to Sammy. He opened his mouth to speak, but as he took in the boy’s haggard appearance and hand clutched to his chest, he spoke into the phone instead of to Sammy, “He looks about like you sound. You had better burn rubber gettin’ back here. Where are you anyway? Well, that’ll take about 5 hours or so. Don’t stop unless you absolutely have to, you hear me? I know what you thought, dumbass. Just get back here. And my truck better still be in one piece!”

He hung up the phone, his frustration evident, and swore. He snatched up the notebook he had been writing in last night and added a few more notes before turning to Sammy.

“Well, this just got a helluva lot more complicated.”

“Where the fuck is he?” Sammy asked, wincing at the loud sound of his own voice.

“Almost all the way to Rapid City, well over 300 miles from here.” Bobby sighed heavily, evidently choosing to ignore Sammy's foul language. “So, I reckon he heard us, huh?”

“At least part of it. He left a note saying that I was wrong and he didn’t hate me. No mention of me being wrong about him hating himself, though. Damnit, I _told_ you!” He winced again.

“Okay, so what all is botherin’ you?”

“I woke up from a sharp pain right in the middle of my heart that sort of spread out all through my chest. And I feel like I have a fever and like I ran a freaking marathon.”

Bobby eyed him strangely, “Dean said the exact same thing. I reckon it hit him at the same time as you. He happened to be pullin’ in at a gas station with a pay phone, thankfully.”

Sammy was struck speechless, a thrill of foreboding shooting down his spine. He swallowed around a suddenly dry tongue, “Bobby, what the hell is going on?”

“I have some suspicions, but I ain’t ready to share them yet,” he replied. “Now, don’t go lookin’ like I kicked your puppy. If it’s what I think it is, we are in for some strange weather. I’d rather be sure before I kick that particular hornet’s nest.”

“But, Bobby!”

“Nope, I made up my mind. Now, go lay back down before I exhale too hard in your direction and you fall down. I will bring you somethin' to eat shortly. Then, you get some rest and I’ll come get you when your brother gets here. I doubt any of us will be up for the 4th of July BBQ in town, but some fireworks later might be fun. I suspect you’ll be much improved once Dean shows up.”

Sammy opened his mouth to ask why that would be true, but Bobby cut him off with a wave of his arm, made a zip-up motion on his lips and pointed up the stairs. Sammy huffed out his irritation and, knowing how stubborn his uncle could be, headed upstairs without another word. He was still feeling pretty awful, so he slid gratefully between his bedsheets. Surprisingly, he fell asleep before Bobby even brought him food and stayed asleep until Dean arrived.

He blearily opened his eyes as he heard his older brother yelling his name. The panic in Dean’s voice had him up and halfway down the stairs before he noticed he was feeling much better. Sammy met his brother at the bottom of the stairs, where he was swept up in a strong embrace. All the remaining ill feelings dissolved to be replaced by a comforting warmth. He sighed as tension he hadn’t even noticed melted away. He felt his brother relax against him in a similar manner.

“Sammy,” was breathed softly into his ear and goosebumps erupted along his arms. Blood rushed suddenly to his crotch and he stepped back before Dean could feel his growing erection. His hands still rested on the other teen’s shoulders. The boys smiled at each other for several moments until Sammy remembered he was pissed.

“Ow!” Dean yelled after Sammy smacked him hard on the back of his head. “What was that for?”

“You know exactly what that was for,” Sammy pinned his brother with a glare. “Running away may have seemed like the noble option, but to me, it just makes you a fucking coward!” He yelled that last bit quite angrily.

Dean’s ire drained from his face and he slumped in embarrassment, “I thought it was the only option, after hearing what I did to you.”

Sammy’s anger slipped away as well, upon hearing his brother speak in such a self-deprecating way. Without speaking further he pulled Dean back in for another tight hug, forgetting the reason he had held his brother at arm’s length a moment ago. A few heartbeats later he realized that he felt a hard length pressing against his own. Not considering the consequences, he subtly pushed his hips upward in a motion that rubbed their cocks together. They both gasped loudly as Sammy felt pleasure course through him.

The front door suddenly crashed open and the boys leaped back from one another. Bobby was shouldering his way through the door, heavily weighed down with grocery bags.

“A little help here?” the older man called out, thankfully oblivious to what he had almost walked in on.

Dean rushed to help him as Sammy recovered from stumbling backwards up the stairs before he followed them into the kitchen. All 3 of them started unloading groceries and putting them away where they belonged. Sammy was grateful for the distraction from thinking of the dangerous direction his actions from a moment ago could have led them toward. He couldn't believe what he had done, but it had been incredibly amazing to feel Dean hard against him like that when they were awake. It had never happened before and he had let his dick do the thinking for him.

"Glad you're back, son, but you shouldn't have run off in the first place," Bobby said sternly. At seeing Dean's shoulders slump in defeat, he went on with a kinder tone, "I know you thought it was best, but we ain't gonna talk about that stuff yet. We are gonna pull a Winchester and pretend for the next few hours that all we got goin' on today is celebratin' the 4th of July. You boys are feelin' better, I take it?" Sammy and Dean both nodded. "Good. Dean, you fire up the grill. Sam, you help me make the burgers. We are gonna eat until we pop and then set off these fireworks I bought and then maybe eat some more. Sound like a plan?"

"Sure, Bobby," Dean replied with a relieved tone, grabbing the supplies he needed to light the grill on his way out the door.

"Thanks, Bobby," Sammy said softly, retrieving the hamburger meat he had just put away in the fridge.

"Has he been back long?"

"No. He got here literally minutes before you did, so we didn't have time to say much. I did manage to slap him silly for running off, but that's about it." Bobby chuckled at that.

"Don't be too hard on him," his uncle advised. "You said yourself he wouldn't take it well. We are in for a difficult time with all this comin' out into the open, but I meant what I said. Let's just enjoy the rest of the day."

Sammy started chopping onions to mix into the meat while Bobby worked on his secret blend of seasonings. Dean reappeared from outside and was immediately directed to shuck the corn. Bobby moved on to prepping the potatoes for baking before putting a can of baked beans to simmer on the back of the stove. It seemed like a lot of food, but Bobby knew how much the 2 teenage boys could pack away. They worked together seamlessly, like a domesticated little family, and before long a feast laid out before them. They loaded up plates, grabbed cold drinks and headed outside to eat on the porch. They whiled away the late afternoon and evening listening to Bobby tell funny stories and relive happier memories from when the boys were young.

It was just starting to get dark by the time everyone had filled their bellies with second and third helpings. Bobby watched from the porch as the boys set up fireworks in a dry, dusty patch of gravel out in the yard. As far as he knew, John had never let the boys do this. That was very much true, though he was unaware that Dean and Sam had almost burned down a field a few years ago, setting the things off all on their own. He knew how their dad had raised them and was glad he could give this chance to them, to just be young and carefree for a little bit longer. The younger boy yelped in delight at the first explosion of light and sound, pulling a chuckle from the older man. They spent a good 15 minutes enjoying their own little fireworks show before Bobby instructed Dean to light the bonfire in the sideyard and headed inside to grab supplies. By the time the fire was roaring, everything was set up for making s'mores.

It took some practice, but Sammy finally stopped catching his marshmallows on fire. Once he got the hang of the perfect roast, he nearly made himself sick, gorging on the sweet dessert. At one point he caught himself staring at Dean, who was slurping melted chocolate from the tips of his fingers, and he had to wrench his thoughts away from other things he'd like his brother to suck. He was hard as a rock, watching as the firelight cast an enticing glow on his gorgeous older brother. He hunched over slightly where he sat on a log, glad that the surrounding darkness helped hide the tent in his pants. Before long Bobby piped up that he was ready to call it a night, but suggested that the boys should go see the town's fireworks show over Lake Alvin. Dean looked like he had had enough excitement for one day, but Sammy begged him to take him. Dean laughed openly at his younger brother's enthusiasm and agreed to go, once they had helped their uncle clear everything up. Bobby insisted they go right then, however, and that he was more than capable of taking care of it all.

Sammy ran inside to grab a blanket and another pair of drinks for them before jumping into the passenger seat of the truck next to Dean. A companionable silence carried them on the drive to the lake, which was crowded with townspeople. They found a spot slightly apart from everyone and plopped down on their blanket just in time for the first explosion to burst over the water. Sammy found himself joining in with the "ooh"s and "ahh"s of the crowd, mesmerized by the light show and it's corresponding reflection in the lake. He didn't even notice when Dean snaked his arm around his lower back, pulling him gently toward him until there was no space between them. He didn't know how long they sat like that before noticing Dean's warm breath puffing against his neck. Electricity shot down his spine as his brother nuzzled his nose behind Sammy's ear. He stifled the low moan that threatened to escape his lips as he pulled back and turned questioning eyes upon Dean. His brothers's gaze was heated and hungry, as his eyes flicked down to Sammy's lips and back up. The crowd around them broke out into cheers and applause, signaling the end of the show. Dean pulled suddenly back, his eyes flooded with guilt before shutting down entirely.

"Dean," Sammy pleaded, brokenly. He wasn't even sure what he was pleading for.

His brother stood without a word and walked away at a fast pace, leaving Sammy to gather the blanket and their forgotten drinks and to follow along in his wake.

"Dean," Sammy called again, as he lost sight of him in the crowd. He felt panic wash briefly over him before catching sight of his brother again, heading toward where he had parked. He joined him in the truck, at a loss for what to say or do. The thing between them hung in the air, huge and heavy and unacknowledged. Dean started the truck, drove them back and preceded him into the house without a word. Sammy watched him head silently up the stairs before locking up the house and turning off the lights Bobby had left on for them. He took his time, such that Dean was already in bed, his side of the room dark and quiet, by the time Sammy made it upstairs. He got ready for bed, slipped between the sheets and turned off the light, all the while an unbearable tension stifled the air. An unpleasant lump formed in his gut as he wondered how they were ever going to work through this.

Despite his lengthy nap earlier in the day, he managed to drift off to sleep fairly quickly only to be wakened by the feel of an insistent tongue slipping into his mouth. Dean crouched over him on all fours, shirtless, straddling his hips and kissing him passionately. Both boys moaned as their tongues touched and then swirled together. Sammy eagerly licked into his brother's mouth before sense and reason caught up to him and he pulled back.

"Dean," he called softly. His brother reconnected their mouths and his tongue delved back inside, hungry and demanding. Sammy's cock pulsed as hot blood rushed to it, making it almost painfully hard. He was helpless to fight against the onslaught of sensation and pleasure coursing through every inch of his body. Dean rocked back and removed Sammy's shirt swiftly before pressing their naked chests together. The warm press of skin sent his arousal skyrocketing and he gasped aloud. His fingers found purchase sliding into Deans's hair as his brother pressed hot, open mouthed kisses to his neck. His lips continued to trail lower, leaving a wet path as he went, before that mouth closed around Sammy's nipple, sucking it gently.

"Fuck," he breathed out as his back arched up off the bed, never knowing before now just how sensitive he was there. His brother nibbled and licked and sucked on the bud, switching to allot the same attention to the other one after a few moments. Sammy attempted to think clearly through the haze and halfheartedly tried to pull Dean off of him, tugging on his brother's hair, which resulted in a loud groan reverberating through them both. Rather than dissuading him, it seemed to spur his brother on, as he kissed his way down Sammy's torso, pausing to dip his tongue in his belly button, before continuing further south.

Dean pushed Sammy's pajama pants down below his hips before his warm hand closed tightly around his younger brother's dick and his mouth closed over the head, dipping his tongue into the slit and slurping down the precome. This was just what Sammy had imagined while Dean had been sucking the melted chocolate from his fingertips earlier.

Sammy covered his mouth with his hand to quiet his moans as Dean swallowed him down to the root of his cock, nose buried in the coarse, curly hair at the base. He felt the most amazing wet heat surrounding his dick as those plush lips tightened against his shaft and slowly pulled upward. He barely caught his breath as Dean suddenly swallowed him down again. Over and over Dean slowly pulled up before engulfing him again in pleasant torment.

Pleasure and pressure built within and Sammy knew one hell of an orgasm was approaching. He tried to stay flat on the bed, but his hips thrust up as Dean sank his mouth back down around his shaft.

His brother slid off him long enough to murmur, “Yes, give it to me.”

Sammy tentatively moved his hips upward again before Dean let him go, just long enough to urge, “Harder” in a heavy whisper. Shockwaves of pleasure zipped to his groin at the demand and his hips increased their motions almost of their own accord. Dean bobbed his head faster to match his younger brother’s eager thrusts. He sucked harder as Sammy bucked up into his mouth with erratic thrashes, as he edged closer to his peak.

Sammy came long and hard down his brother’s throat, softly chanting “Dean, oh, fuck yes, _Dean_!”

“Mmmm, you taste so fucking good,” Dean cooed hoarsely after Sammy’s softening cock slipped from his mouth. “I want more.”

Sammy struggled to grasp what he meant as he slowly drifted back down from his high. His brother sat back and urged him to roll over by pressing down on one hip while pulling up on the other. Still in a haze and feeling boneless, he flopped over onto his belly.

He felt his brother’s warm hands caress his lower back before sliding down to rub his ass. His cheeks were spread gently apart. Sammy caught on just as Dean’s hot breath ghosted over his hole.

“I have wanted to taste you for so long,” his brother purred, hovering just above his entrance. Sammy’s breath stuttered in his lungs as a wet, hot tongue licked over his hole. Almost unbelievably, he felt himself growing hard again, thrilling at just how deliciously dirty it felt. His brother lapped firmly at the furled muscle for several blissful moments before sealing his mouth over the rim and sucking.

Sammy had no idea that something that seemed so gross in theory could feel this enjoyable. Dean pressed several openmouthed sloppy kisses to his hole before he went back to licking. To his utter shock, he felt his older brother’s tongue shove passed his rim to lick _inside_ him. The sensation was overwhelming and he felt himself push back toward Dean’s tongue in hopes of it reaching even deeper. His older brother moaned around his thrusting tongue, sending vibrations through the sensitive skin around his hole. A burning coil of need curled tightly in his lower belly.

He whined as Dean pulled back and Sammy had just enough time to wonder what he was doing before a wet fingertip breached him and slid entirely inside. His breath was punched out of him at the intrusion, but he adjusted relatively quickly, thanks to his regular self-exploration.

While Sammy had enjoyed doing this to himself, he had no concept of how incredibly amazing it felt to have someone else’s finger inside him. This wasn’t just anyone, this was Dean. He groaned into his pillow at the gratifying feeling of that finger slowly sliding out and pumping back in.

When a second finger joined the first one, Dean started licking at his rim again, around the fingers. Sammy seriously thought he might pass out from how turned on he was. Suddenly it was all too much. He tried to slide his hand between himself and the bed, but he couldn’t find the right angle to get a hand around his cock. He pushed up onto his elbows and knees, but he found he was trembling too badly to stay up like that. He pushed back a little more, dislodging Dean's tongue. His fingers continued their thrusting as Sammy slowly rotated over onto his back.

"Are you gonna come for me again, baby?" Dean asked softly. Sammy honestly wasn't even sure he could come again so quickly, but he was sure going to find out. He closed his hand around his dick and started pumping it slowly up and down. Dean slid a third finger inside him as he sucked one of his brother's balls into his mouth. Sammy had never been so full, with Dean's fingers being bigger and longer than his own. His hand sped up and tightened around his shaft, while his brother continued fucking him with his fingers and sucking and nibbling on his balls. His vision went white as he came like a freight train, harder than he ever had before, pulsing out ropes of white come all over his belly. It took several minutes before he could think clearly again. When his eyes sharpened back into focus realized that Dean had removed his fingers from Sammy and had his pants pushed down to mid-thigh. He was furiously pumping his cock and moaning quietly. Sammy slipped down between his legs and slid his mouth over the tip of his brother's dick. He sucked gently on the head as he looked up at Dean, who had thrown his head back.

"Oh, fuck, yes! Sammy!" he called out, eyes flying open, suddenly and inexplicably fully awake. His breath caught, his body froze in place, he looked down and locked eyes with his younger brother just as he came, shooting into Sammy's mouth.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Everyone has been sick in my house for the past week. I’m not super happy with this chapter, but I wanted to get something up.

_"Oh, fuck, yes! Sammy!" he called out, eyes flying open, suddenly and inexplicably fully awake. His breath caught, his body froze in place, he looked down and locked eyes with his younger brother just as he came, shooting into Sammy's mouth._

Sammy swallowed down every drop of Dean’s come, never breaking eye contact. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest. This was bad. This was so very bad. He pulled back cautiously, as if he was fearful of spooking a wild animal, letting his brother’s dick fall from his mouth. Dean was silent, except for his gasping breaths, his chest heaving violently up and down. In the dim light Sammy caught a glimmer of something on his brother’s face. He realized with a jolt that tears were spilling down Dean’s cheeks, cascading like a waterfall. He reached his hand up, intent on wiping them away. His movement seemed to snap his brother out of his shock.

Dean flinched back, murmuring “No, no, please God, no. What did I do?” He scrambled off the bed and made to escape the room, but he had seemingly forgotten his pants were halfway down his legs. He ended up in a pile of limbs on the floor. Sammy had a strange urge to laugh, inappropriate though it was.

Instead he calmly pulled his pants up, stood and reached down to help his brother untangle himself.

“Don’t touch me,” Dean snarled as his legs finally found purchase. He stood and pulled his pants roughly back into place.

"Dean, please," Sammy begged. "We have to talk about this!"

"Talk about me molesting you! Why?"

"Molesting me? What the fuck do you think just happened here?"

Dean got right up into Sammy's face and screamed, "I don't even fucking know, except that I woke up with my dick in my baby brother's mouth! Jesus Christ, Sammy, I just came down your fucking throat!" Sammy took a step back to put some space between himself and his brother. He tripped over a blanket, knocking a lamp to the floor with a crash. Dean made no move to help him up, he just continued his rant.

“I heard you talking to Bobby the other night. I know this has happened before, but I have no goddamned memory of it. I have been forcing myself on your for years and I had no fucking clue! How can you stand to be near me? Fuck, I knew I should never have come back!”

“What in blue blazes is goin’ on in here?” Bobby asked from the doorway, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He flipped on a light switch and both boys winced from the sudden brightness. His gaze swept back and forth between them, eyes widening with understanding as he took in their bare chests, the drying mess on Sammy’s torso and their flushed, sweaty faces.

“Aw, hell.” Bobby opened and closed his mouth a few more times, as if searching for the exact right thing to say. He apparently couldn’t come up with anything and they stood around feeling awkward for several more minutes. The older man finally shook his head, as if to clear it.

“Alright, well I guess we are doing this now. I really wanted to wait for, well, I guess that doesn't matter. I am going downstairs to put on a pot of coffee. You two get dressed and,” he gulped audibly, “Sam, get cleaned up. I’ll meet you in the kitchen.”

Bobby whirled around and disappeared from the door. Dean still stood frozen as Sammy snatched up his shirt from the floor and brushed passed him on route to the bathroom. He grabbed a clean wash cloth, added some warm water and cleaned himself off. By the time he grabbed a towel to dry off, Dean had apparently found his shirt and was walking passed the open bathroom door. He threw on his own shirt and followed his brother down the stairs.

Sammy was at least grateful Dean hadn’t immediately bolted. He had little hope Dean would stick around after this. The thought of their strange twin illness suddenly popped into his head. Maybe there was hope after all. He tried to push those thoughts away and prepare himself mentally for what was sure to be an uncomfortable conversation.

He stepped into the kitchen and snatched up the remaining empty mug from the counter, waiting his turn to pour some coffee. He decided to drink it black and bitter, to help him stay focused and grounded. He settled into a chair across the table from Dean, with Bobby sitting on a third side, completing the triangle.

He noticed their uncle had a pen and the notebook he had written in 2 nights ago. He also saw a few old books stacked next to him, though he couldn’t see their titles. He looked over at Bobby, who was rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Dean was resolutely keeping his eyes on the table top.

“I wanted to put this off until tomorrow, because a good friend of mine who agreed to help is supposed to show up in the morning. But, here we are, so I guess the first place to start is with you, Dean. How much did you overhear the other night?”

Dean muttered something unintelligible under his breath, still staring at the table.

“Wanna try that again?”

“All of it, okay. I heard all of it.”

“Alright, and what about the spell we cast over you?”

“Yeah,” Dean sighed. “I was awake for that, too. I knew I was hexed 2 months ago, but it’s not exactly what you thought.”

When it became clear he wasn’t going to offer anything more, Bobby huffed out a breath and flapped his arms in exasperation. “And? Are you gonna pay me for this teeth pullin’? Spit it out, son.”

“That girl was crazy pissed. She said her best friend was a witch and she was gonna ask her to hex my balls off.” Sammy sucked in a breath at that, but Dean went on quickly, “Trust me, I was pretty freaked, too. I woke up the next morning and my pubes were hot pink, but everything else was intact. It’s been fading a bit every day and I’m basically back to normal now.”

Sammy couldn’t help the snicker that escaped his mouth. His brother responded with a glare.

“Wait, why would that make you stop flirting with everything in a skirt?” Sammy asked, confused.

“Hey, I didn’t flirt with everything in a skirt!”

Sammy and Bobby both scoffed loudly at that and Dean sputtered indignantly.

“Fine. Whatever. That’s not why I stopped anyway. If you must know, it’s because I hated how I felt when I saw you with that girl, Sammy. It made me rethink some things, is all.”

Sammy felt incredibly touched at hearing that. He was also overjoyed and relieved that it turned out to be his brother’s choice and not some stupid hex making him change his behavior.

“Well, that’s one mystery solved,” their uncle said, as he crossed out something in the notebook and then jotted a few more things down. “Unfortunately it was the easiest one of the bunch.”

Sammy took a fortifying breath, held it for a count of 3 and let it out slowly before speaking, “So what about everything else, Bobby?”

A heavy silence fell as the older man leaned back in his chair, closed his eyes and folded his arms over his chest. Several minutes passed without him answering.

“Bobby?” Sammy asked again.

“I’m just tryin’ to decide if I want to ease y’all in gently or just rip off the bandaid.”

Sammy didn’t know what to say to that, so he looked over at his older brother only to find Dean gazing back at him with a question in his eyes. Before either of the boys could come to a conclusion and voice their preference, Bobby seemed to make up his own mind.

“What do you boys know about soul bonds?”

Sammy felt his mouth drop open in utter confusion and shock. His disbelief was mirrored on Dean’s astonished face.

“What?” spilled out of his and his brother’s mouth at the same time.

Bobby sighed before repeating himself, “Soul bonds.”

“We heard _what_ you said, Bobby. I think we were asking _why the fuck_ you said it!” Dean snapped, while Sammy nodded his agreement with his older brother’s assessment.

Bobby narrowed his eyes at Dean, “I get that this ain’t easy, but throwin’ an attitude at me won’t help.”

“We know that,” Sammy soothed. “I think we were just caught off guard a bit.”

“A lot,” Dean muttered.

“Are you implying that Dean and I,” Sammy swallowed, “Are soul mates?”

“Not necessarily,” Bobby hedged. “I am not too sure about all of it. I just know that the way you both reacted when Dean took off sounded to me like a soul bond actin’ up. I am guessin’ your answer to my question is that neither of you know much about them?”

“What does that have to do with...” Dean trailed off, his face flushing red. He glanced at Sammy with shame in his eyes. “With what just happened upstairs?” he continued with what sounded like a great effort.

Bobby seemed to steel himself before asking, "Well, what did happen?"

Dean slumped in defeat, "I don't even know."

Their uncle turned to Sammy, who silently shook his head. There was no way he was going to be able to talk about it without combusting from humiliation.

"Sam?” Bobby prodded.

“I can’t.”

“I’m sorry, Sam. Really. But, I think you have to.”

Dean jumped up from his chair and started pacing, “I can’t listen to this. It was easier when it was just...but now...” He turned suddenly and bolted out the front door. Sammy made to follow him, but Bobby put a placating hand on his arm.

“Just give him a minute. He ain’t even wearin’ shoes. He won’t get far.”

Sammy nodded and took a gulp of his much cooler coffee. He felt eyes on him and looked up to see Bobby’s expectant gaze, his eyebrows raised.

“Fine. Dean obviously had another episode and we,” Sammy paused. “Did stuff. Do you really want details?”

“_Want_ them? Hell, no.” Bobby narrowed his eyes. “_Need_ them? Maybe. Did anything different happen this time?”

”Uh, yeah. You could say that.” Sammy saw Bobby straighten his back with interest and poised his pen over that damn notebook. “We did go a bit further than what we have done before, but don’t ask for details. I just can’t go through it right now. What matters most is that he woke up this time, before we were done. He called my name, his eyes shot open and he was awake when he, uh, finished.”

“Shit,” was the older man’s only response.

“Right,” Sammy stood abruptly. “I’m going after Dean.” He headed for the door, hoping his brother hadn’t gone too far, pretty certain he heard Bobby mutter “_that went well_” under his breath. He found his brother around the side of the house, sitting on a log by the fire pit, a small fire barely lighting his features. He considered sitting next to Dean, but decided to give him a bit of space, choosing to sit opposite him.

“Go away, Sammy,” Dean stated without any real heat in his voice. Sammy felt secure in ignoring the request. He just stared into the fire, letting the dancing embers soothe his troubled mind. Maybe it was time for a heart to heart with his brother. He let several minutes pass in silence, building his courage.

“Dean, I wa-”

“Stop!” Dean interrupted angrily. “Just stop! I can’t talk about this with you. Don’t you get it? I heard it all, Sammy. How you were afraid to wake me up, so you had to go along with it. I may as well have r-raped you!”

Sammy felt as if ice water was poured down his back. “Don’t you fucking say that! Don’t you dare say that! Yes, at first, I didn’t know what to do. But, you were asleep for Christ’s sake! You didn’t know what you were doing. Do you even remember any of it?”

“No, but that makes it worse!” his brother spat out bitterly. “You’ve been carrying this burden around for years and I was blissfully unaware like a fucking child.”

“So, let’s carry it together now.” Sammy took a deep breathe. “I want you, Dean.”

His brother looked stricken. “You don’t mean that. You can’t mean it. We’re brothers, Sammy. It’s not right.”

“Yeah, and that used to bother me. Maybe it still does a bit. But that doesn’t change how I feel.”

Dean scoffed. “You’re 15. You don’t know what you’re saying.” A heavy silence fell between them.

“Do you want me?” Sammy asked quietly.

“Don’t ask me that, please,” Dean pleaded.

“Do you want me?”

His older brother stared into the fire, his lips pressed firmly together. Sammy stood and stalked toward Dean, a thrill of fear in his stomach.

“You do,” he spoke confidently. He straddled the log next to his brother so he was still facing him. “Don’t you?”

“Y-yes,” Dean whispered, still gazing into the fire. Sammy reached out and grabbed the other boy’s hand, threading their fingers together. He leaned toward him, wondering where his courage was coming from.

“It may be wrong, it may be unnatural, it might make no sense, but I know how I feel. I want you. And,” he took another deep breath, “I love you.”

Dean’s head snapped up and he turned toward Sammy. Their mouths were scant inches apart before Dean leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to his younger brother’s lips. He pulled back quickly.

“I love you, too.” Sammy made to lean in again, warmth spreading pleasantly through his chest, but Dean pulled back even further. “I can’t, Sammy. I just can’t.” His brother stood and walked away, leaving him to himself and the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot more answers are up next, with help from Bobby’s mystery friend.


End file.
